The Forgotten Realm
by mischy22
Summary: 1000 years after the final death of Jaenelle can Daemon find a new love...... more decription inside.... please r
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the name nor the places only what happens in the realm that I have created. everything else belongs to Anne Bishop**

A thousand years have past since the death of Jaenelle. Daemon still greives as the family tries to move forward as much as they can. or as much as thier knowlage of things that Daemon hadn't been told about will let them. the knowlage they have...... before her death the Living myth made a very speacil web, a web that could never be made again.... a web to bring her back to Daemon..... or she was thinking to bring a shuck to Daemon that he could satified with.

so now a thousand years later will Daemon fall in love with shuck or will it tear apart what is left of his sanity?

* * *

the forgotten realm ( 1000 years after the final death of witch)

She sat in the tower looking through tear glazed eyes out the tiny slot that was her only window. Looking out the slot where an archer would stand if he was taking aim. Tried to look at the barren countryside to ease her troubled mind.

It wasn't the first time that she had been locked up here alone in the empty room. Wasn't the first time that she sat and quietly cried herself out. However it was the first time that she believed with all her heart that it was justified.

Her life started just under twenty years ago and had started out wrong the moment that she was born. For her father was expecting a son , a true male heir to his throne. A son that he could be proud of in these troubled times. A son that would share his beliefs that woman were useless and were nothing more then passions to warm a man's bed and to bare him children.

Oh he had three sons already but none that suited him. All three were very charming and handsome men. Strong and knowledgeable about the land and people. And all of them compassionate , even to the women that they were to detest. Or rather were suppose to detest. No they all were an embarrassment to him and thus he had sent each of them away to live the life as poor cobblers in some other area of the kingdom. In some remote area were no one would care if they lived or died. As such when she was born her mother had been thrown out for baring such an atrocity and she was given the title of a worthless maid who would wed a baron on her twenty birthday.

* * *

Her life till the age of six hadn't been hard. She had been kept in the castle so that she could learn the role women were to play. She would sit in the laundry room and play with scarps of fabric as the women washed and mended . Would be taken to the kitchen to eat while others would prepare the kings meals. Had sat outside in the cool spring days and had been allowed to let her black hair blow in the wind before she would be forced to pin it back up and brought inside.

No those had been her days for her first six years. Had been till she became old enough to learn how to be useful and then her life turned bleak. She would be woken up an hour before the roosters crowed so that she could go out and look for kindling with the kitchen workers. Though her arms were tiny she tried very heard every day to carry one more twig more then the day before. And had done just that till she was carrying more then the kitchen maids were themselves. _( though that had taken a few years for her to do.)_

It wasn't until her youngest brother was born on the eve of her seventh birthday that she began to see how different she was from the rest of the women. That she began to see things differently. Ethan's mother had nearly died from fever right after birth but it was _her_ knowledge of plants that save the woman's life though that had been kept ever so quiet. It was then she started to tech herself to read so that she could one day hope to become a midwife if nothing else. It was then she began to find hope as she read the stories of when women were equals to men and that was when she made a plan to teach her brother this. Though it would have to be more quietly then anything else she did. Had to so that her father wouldn't try to say that she was a witch and have both her and her dear bother killed. She knew he would kill his last son on the pretense that he wouldn't be truest because he had been bewitched as a child.

* * *

Is was when Ethan began to walk when she started to learn how to use a mace and sword. Had learned so that she wouldn't seem so weak. Had learned because despise her being female it was a written in law that _all_ royal children learn to defend themselves. It was a law at the age of eight she challenged being the first female born in the family for nearly ten generations. Of course as punishment her father had given her the harshest of teachers. He had been a very strong looking man with broad shoulders and muscles that ripped with every movement. His voice was always harsh and he never gave praise., but she did learn. Had to learn because she knew she would be defending herself against men like him. And with in a year she had proven her worth by putting him to the ground with every weapon he had given her.

By age nine she was beginning to correct the tutors that were teaching her brother and was correcting her father when ever he told a story of the family and would boast about something that _could_ be proven wrong by the archives in the grand library. It was those times when she would be taken to the tower and locked away till she remembered her place. Remembered that she was nothing but a female and would be nothing more then a bed warmer to a man that her father choose ….. When he decided that she was old enough to bring wealth back to his name.

* * *

At age sixteen she had given up dreams of ever being anything but a lowly slave who had little to offer to any man that ever peaked _her_ interest. Knew she would never be with one of those men. Couldn't be because her father had already decided that she would wed one of his political advisors sons. Would wed a man who would beat her if she dared spoke. If she dared let her long black hair been seen by any eyes but his own.

And that was how it had been till now. No, today was her twentieth birthday. It was the day when she would meet the man who would control her life till she either died from him beating her or till she found away to take her own life because that would be much easier then live a life that she knew she wasn't destine for.

* * *

**Kaeleer**

Daemon sat in his work room again making a tangled web. A web to hold a dream that had been plaguing his sleep for the past twenty years. Had been waking him up more and more over the past year. And was now tormenting him because he could see the face of the woman who was calling to him.

No it wasn't his dearest Jaenelle's face. Not her blond hair or pale skin. No this woman had the tan Hayllian skin. The black hair that was common of the three long lived races.. But those eyes…. Those ancient haunted sapphire eyes….. Those were witches eyes , Jaenelle's eyes. It was the dream that he had been waiting for. The promise that Janelle had made to him in her last breaths. Her last words spoke to him, " _I will find a way to come back to you. It won't be this skin …. But you will know it is me. The dream will be able to be with you for as long as you walk the realms. I swear I will come back to you." _those had been her words . Her promise . Her final terms to a web that she had started to create several years before. A web their daughters had helped her build. A web built from his own dreams.

A tear rolled down his cheek remembering those words but it frustrated him as well . Frustrated him because he had searched all three realms looking , searching. Had made his brother go with him because he had thought that maybe he was over looking something. But Lucivar didn't help, couldn't help because he didn't know what he was looking for. Couldn't know because Daemon didn't know either.

He was lost in his web. Lost recalling every detail of both that dream and his memories of his wife. What lost in his own memories when a very soft voice called behind him, " Papi?"

Only one of his daughters had that soft of a voice. Only one would dare disturb him while he worked on his web. In a horse whisper he said, " Ledia" he paused to get his wits then continued, " your up late."

" well I wouldn't be if a certain warlord prince would get a good night sleep."

He winced. He should have know better then try to hide anything from her. Even without a ring she always seemed to know what his mood was. Always knew when he he was missing her mother. Knew when it was something else. " do you remember your mother's eyes?"

She came closer and sat at his feet. She was his queen but tonight she was his daughter and that would get her more answer's then a queen could ever get from him. " Of course I do. I remember her horn too."

He smiled. Yes she would know he was referring to witch and not Jaenelle, and that made this easier. He gestured at the small tangled web, " will you tell me what you see lady?"

" Papi , your asking me? Really? I'm shocked I usually have to have uncle Lucivar threaten to ….. Well I'm not really sure what he says but I know he threatens you with something."

" if you don't want to read it……"

" no….. no …… It's just…" she looked at him and knew he was just starting a slight game of snip and snarl . Knew that always cheered him up on nights like this.. " is it complete?"

" I wouldn't ask other wise."

Her eyes shifted as she focused on the web. The spiders had taught her as they had her mother. Unlike her mother she saw between the threads. Saw what would only be seen by some one in the twisted kingdom. Saw things as her grandmother saw them. Some times twisted , some times in a straight line but she saw…. She gasped then hurried to her feet. Remembering where she was and who she was with used her queens voice, " you need to go to Ebon Rih."

" lady?" he noticed to tone of her voice. Was worried by her reaction.

" now prince Sadi. Get your ass there and keep it there till I send for you."

Daemon began to growl. Saw the intense look in her deep sapphire eyes. " your bother's will stay close to you? It wasn't so much a question but a confirmation.

" and my coven." that included her younger sister and slightly older cousin.

" in that case. I'll stay with your first escort."

" send uncle Lucivar my regards and have his beast of a son meet me at the keep I have something his talents would be useful with."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Wouldn't ask. Didn't dare ask. His queen was calling for her most strongest allies ….well all of them except the three that were the most deadliest. No she was making sure her steward, and first escort were close but not close enough and was…. " will the high Lord be joining me?"

" no….. he will have other matter's to handle…. Don't worry Papi this shouldn't take more then a few days to set to rights. " she kissed his cheek almost forgetting that she had ordered him to leave. Almost forgetting one more thing, " and wear your ring. I so hate needing to use craft to tell your mood."

At that he did snarl. After a 1000 years he had been finally been told how she knew his mood and was sure he didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Daemon landed just outside his brother's eyrie on the official landing web. He was going to go to his nephew's that was just a few yards away but went inside his brother's anyways. He didn't need permission to enter, really didn't need to knock. Lucivar had told him too many times over the last thousand years that if he needed a place to rest he had one.

He knew all to well what that meant; a place that wasn't a reminder of his wife. Not that there was any place in all of Kaeleer that didn't remind him of her….. But his brother's home offered other memories. Memories of their reading nights and watching Daemonar play. Memories that were pleasant and weren't just of his love. A place where he could focus on this dream. Or rather talk to someone who could.

Lucivar pulled on his robe as he passed through his bedroom door. Daemon had come here a few times like this over the years but never had his queen sent word of it before he had gotten there. Never had his queen ordered him to keep Daemon there. He found himself looking into his brother's sleepy eyes quicker then he wanted to. " what's wrong bastard?"

Daemon shook his head, " nothings wrong really , unless you know why your niece wants her entire coven and first circle at the keep except the two of us."

" your dreams are disturbing her. Come on you can tell me all about it over breakfast."

" it's too early …." or late depending on how you considered the moon still being high in the star sprinkled sky

" then over some ale then."

Knowing his brother wasn't going to let this go Daemon quietly replied," got anything stronger?"

Lucivar looked at him. Really looked and saw how mentally exhausted Daemon really was. " don't tell my wife that I keep the makings of gravedigger's in the house."

" oh, no I would never tell your very beautiful wife that."

*she heard that did she* Lucivar shuttered knowing she did.

* prepare to sleep on the couch.*

" Lucivar! It is much to late for _those _kind of drinks. " she hissed then glided over to Daemon and with a kiss on his cheek said, " come I will make you breakfast while you tell your brother what is so important to need a strong drink."

" of course lady . Breakfast sounds wonderful." he knew better than to say no to her. Knew better then to tell a hearth witch anything that would upset her. Especially a hearth witch that was as well trained in weapons as Marian was.

After the meal was made and Marian was satisfied that both her husband and her brother were decently feed she left them to talk in piece. Heard Lucivar ask as she left, " having that dream again?"

" yes … no … I " Daemon hung his head. He didn't know how to word it so that it made sense. Tried to… continue anyways, "…. I can see Witch. her tiny spiral horn, her delicately pointed ears right down to her hooves but when she looks into a mirror it's not Jaenelle. The woman I see is all wrong. From her dark hair right down to the color of her skin. Right down to her having more curves. Hells fire If it wasn't for those damn ancient sapphire eyes I wouldn't see anything that reminded me of Jaenelle at all."

" and it bother's you because??" after all they were talking about a dream and not anything more…. Mother night don't let them be talking about something more. Not tonight. Not when the two people who could leash Daemon's temper were locked away at the Keep.

" it wouldn't normally but ……" Daemon pushed away from the table. He needed to move…. " Jaenelle made a web before….." even now he couldn't say it. He still couldn't say that she was gone.

In a soft whisper Lucivar solemnly said," I know about it bastard I also know what the terms were or are. I'm not sure how…."

" how do you know?" Daemon growled. A thousand years and his brother never mentioned once that he knew about a web Jaenelle had made. Not once could he had told him before now.

" your children took me to see the spiders a few times. They had to check the web or add to it."

" they what?" he wanted to curse wanted to have the whole lot of his children in his study and have a very loud conversation about keeping something their mother had done from him. Leashed his temper enough to motion for his brother to continue.

" As I understand it the terms were that she would return when she was most needed. Not just because you needed her but something greater."

" something greater! What the hell could…… so what she set the terms to be reborn some where that I couldn't find her!"

Lucivar winced as he drew his wings closer to his body. Oh he knew Daemon would be pissed when they had this conversation. Never thought they would be having it this soon. " Daemon , in the three realms where could Witch be born that you wouldn't know. Besides your daughter set a term too."

Daemon glared for a long moment. Finally in a low growl said, " what term?"

" that you would know. You had to know."

Now he wanted to see the damn web. Needed to see it. " where's the web prick?"

" Ledia is going to kill me for taking you…."

" where is the damn web." this time when he asked he spaced each word out. Said each word through clenched teeth.

With a sigh Lucivar mumbled , " with the spiders."

* * *

Alora looked once more out at the bleak and barren land then wept. Her heart was breaking. She had spent years learning how to read. Learning what the laws were for someone who showed knowing any kinds of magic. What would be done to them if they were found out. Tears ran from her cheeks. She was a witch and more terrifying she knew that know. Didn't understand how. She hadn't figured it out until today.

She had been taking to a bath house and scrubbed clean then fitted into a very sensual dress that had a cut up to her thigh and a the 'v' of the neck cut down between her breast. Her long black hair had been pinned up so to expose her long thin neck and lastly earrings had been placed in her ears to show that a dowry would follow her into her new life as a bed warmer.

Two well armed guards had lead her to the large banquet hall. Had ever so nicely opened the door for her to enter. To her horror the room was filled with men who reeked of …… well she didn't know a word for what they smelled of but she knew that she had smelled it before. And she knew that she wanted nothing to do with it.

The men glared and gawked at her. None approached, none dared till the king entered the room to announce witch of them would be taking the prize home. It wasn't until he entered the room that she smell became nauseating. Till something inside of her wanted to be unleashed. It wasn't until he began to speak and make his offer to the men that _her_ temper rose. By then it was too late to stop herself. In a single breath all the men who had been standing in the room making their rude comments to each other had been splattered on the walls. Her father had stood long enough to watch in horror. Just long enough to know he was in a room with a Witch. It was that moment that his inners spilled out on the floor. That his ribs cracked opened exposing his heart as it took it's last few beats.

She didn't know how but she managed to slip out of the room. Managed to get a halls length away before a guard has grabbed her. Till she was thrown into the tower to await the king. To await her death because she had killed him.

Tears fell in steady streams now. All her life she could never find her self harming a soul not even the roaches that crawled over her at night. Never had she wanted to kill but for some reason today not only had she done just that, but she couldn't understand why it felt so natural. Why she felt that she was longing for something that was just out of reach. Or why it felt as something was now living beneath her skin, and that something was her true self.

* * *

It had taken a short time to get to the spider's home. Had taken less to find the correct way to the cave that held the web. With every step Daemon cursed himself for not coming her before. For not thinking that his wife had created a web for him to find. Hadn't looked because he had doubted that she could find a way to come back to him.

Now stood silent as he saw the web. As he saw the original web for dream made flesh. The web that still held a piece of the ebon black jewel in the center. Only now the web was attached to two other's as well. One a small web that held Jaenelle's scant. Her memories, her terms. The other ….. It was much larger then the original , twice as big in fact, and held the strength and power from his and Jaenelle's six children plus that from Lucivar's daughter. Held the scent from both Karla and Morgahnn who had passed on to become demon dead just years before Jaenelle. Held there scent like it had just been added recently….. Then there was two more he recognized Draca had added something but more then that Tersa, his mother had been here.

Awe struck he glared at the webs. Decided he would have _all _of them explaining shortly, but right now he wanted to know what Jaenelle had created. Needed to know if what he was seeing in his dream was in fact his wife reaching to him or just something else. He walked slowly around the web getting the feel for each thread. Glared at his brother who was just watching and trying to stay out of the way.

Daemon finally growled, " who in the name of hell taught my children to add to webs that were not their own?" it was a question directed at himself but a tiny voice answered.

In a soft whisper the little gold spider spoke, " we did prince. But they spend more time thinking of how to catch flies then they do with listening."

" well that certainly explains why they have it so ….."

" is it wrong? I do not see anything ?"

Daemon pointed , " right here. This separated Witch from her shuck but it also prevents her from rejoining another. Then here. They all added memories but not ones that are strong enough."

" there are strong memories in the other web" proclaimed the spider

" not the right memories." not wanting to argue with a spider Daemon cleared his mind. Let him self think of every memory of his wife. Let himself remember the 1700 years before when he wished for her. Saw her for the first time. Remembered seeing her when he came to Kaeleer. Let the memories of his life with her build. Allowed for the memories of how much he loved her and missed her swell. When he thought he would burst with the memories he let his blood sing to the web. Watched as threads appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

" still not enough." his eyes meet his brother's, " think of everything you can remember about Jaenelle.'

Lucivar nodded. He wasn't going to argue with his brother. Let his mind wonder back to Pruul to the first time he met her. Remembered teaching her how to escape if a man grabbed her from behind. Thought back to her healing him and the first time seeing the Dragons. Thought back to her bringing Marian into his life. Her delivering Daemonar then her being there the day his daughter was born despite being days away from delivering herself. Thought of every memory he could till tears swelled his eyes. Finally let his blood flow onto one of the threads. Felt the web hum.

Daemon grinned. He may not have his wife back but her last web was at least complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Alora turned quickly and wiped the tears from her narrow face as she heard the soft footfalls climbing the stone staircase just outside her empty room. Witch struggled to free herself, to let her true nature be shown but the shuck was still fighting her on some level, but at least _they _had reached an agreement . They both agreed that they were witch and would die as such, there was no disputing that now. Not after her powers had been seen. Not after she had killed the king.

The bared wood door slowly creaked opened, but to her surprise and maybe horror it wasn't the executioner , it was however her younger brother Ethan. She wanted to run to him and weep. Wanted to tell him that she hadn't known that she could kill …. Wanted so many things right now that it hurt. Prepared for the worse she stayed still. She would not kill her brother, not even if it meant the only way that she could survive.

He paced around the room. His long legs made his strides long but yet still graceful. His hand ran throw his coal black hair nervously before he said, " I can't keep you safe after everyone finds out what really happen tonight. You know I can't."

Sobs came to her throat and in a horse whisper she said the only thing she could think of, " Your majesty I do not wish for you too."

He turned to her not seeing a known witch but seeing his older sister teasing him. " Majesty? Hump… well that certainly took less time then I thought it would for you to go from scolding me for not doing my lessons to calling me _that_." he gave a small half smile before continuing , " no…. for today I am just your brother."

He set the terms and leveled the playing field for her. Carrying on with the now clam and pleasant feel of the room she teased, " you mean much younger brother don't you?"

" yes….. Yes , fine _younger_ brother then." desperation filled his gold eyes, " you must listen to me Lor. Word will spread quickly of this and when it dose……" he let out a sigh, " I can't help an accused witch."

She knew he couldn't not with out being accused of being bewitched or worse one of her minion. Desperate she asked, " What will you have me do Ethan? I can't stay here but there is no place in the realm for the likes of me…."

His eyes lit up as he came close enough to whisper, " a few years ago I found an ancient scroll in the main Library. It's a 'key' to another place. A gate as it were. It proclaims that it can take a witch to safety."

Sure there couldn't be anything that could actually do that Alora grumbled, " oh, well now there's a plan. I just walk out of this room to the make-believe gate and…."

" no Alora. The scroll is right it does open a gate. Hells fire I thought the same thing…..

" watch your mouth you'll bring the wrath of Saetan down on us for using such curses."

Ethan glared then dismissed that comment after all he had seen Saetan. Had met him and his grandchildren and knew what his wrath could be like . Or at least knew if what the stories said were true, " as I was saying. I tried it the first time thinking nothing would happen and I found my self stepping through this gray mist that felt as heavy as water. When I reached the other side I was met by a woman …… or at least I think she was a woman though she looked more like a serpent and spoke as one dose too. She took me to meat her queen. Now her you'll like and you can beg for asylum."

" a queen. Ethan really you know…."

" a queen Lor I swear to you. Now listen. the queen and I became friends of sort after all I wasn't yet ten when I tried this. She told me in her silvery soft voice that I could come there when ever I pleased and that her library would be open to me. In the past four years I have went there many of times. Sometime only to barrow one of their books other's to have a meal of sorts with Ledia."

_Ledia _where has she heard that name before? It sounded so ….. So familiar to her but yet she couldn't place it. Why couldn't she place it. Memories like a dream filled her head. A handsome man with broad shoulders and a tan face. His black hair smoothed back and his golden eyes looking at her with joy and wanting. Another memory a child being placed in her arms and a woman with spiky white blond hair laughing with her. Her heart ached. A dream or memories she couldn't understand. None the less she said knowing her brother would never lie out right to her, she demanded, " then show me."

" you forget one thing. First we need to get you out of this room."

And that was the problem, " couldn't you…." he was a male and had rights. He was also the one who would now take the thrown since the king was dead. And that gave him all the rights in the world.

" I could but it wouldn't suite for what we need to do. I need to keep the appearance of being indifferent to your …… well charge…. And you need to escape."

" how Ethan? The windows are nothing more then archer's holes and the door is bared?"

His grinned such an evil smile. " we disappear as I did when I came up this way. Then after you are tucked away in my friend's home, I will come back and find that you turned into a bird of sort and flew out the widow. Of course the bird would have to be like none other so that the armies won't kill every one they see. And some one other then myself would have to see it."

" and how?"

" I'm sure Ledia can help with that. After all she is a very gifted witch. Did you know that last winter holiday she made a …… well she called it a shadow of me …. And it was here interacting with father while I stayed with her. Though she would hide me when her father or brothers came to visit. Something about them being over protective snarly males. Maybe you can find out what that means while you visit with her?"

Her head hurt. Never had she had a headache from having a simple conversation. Oh she had had them but usually because she was under fed or over worked but never from just talking with her brother. " and does any one else know of this place?"

" all four of our brothers have been there. I took them myself then showed them how to make the gate. "

" father let you see them." she sounded shocked as such the possibility.

" let me? Oh no he took me to see each of them with in the last two years. Took me to show me what awaited me if I showed weakness like them. Do you know what I saw Lor? I saw the four most happiest people in all the realm. Their plots of land had green grass. Green not this yellowish gold stuff that grows here but deep green and full of life. Their cows and pigs were fat and looked healthy. In fact if I didn't know better I would say that they were trained only to do their business in a certain area to save on clean up. Because the piles of dung were only in one area. One. And the pigs were trained to find mushrooms. I wish you could have seen it. I wish I could have the rest of the realm look that healthy."

" what did father say….."

His tone turned into a soft growl," before we left the houses were torched and the crops were plundered. He left them with nothing to survive the winter. He didn't know that they weren't there. He didn't know that it was shadow's that had been there that day. As I said Lor you will be safe wit my friend."

" and will you be safe here?"

" the coronation is in the morning. And as far as what happen here today….. Well the guards think that a man, one of my political advisors killed the king…."

" how…. Why."

" because you are a royal and no royal can be a witch. I declared that myself. Besides they have to believe the word of the king even if that word is a out right lie."

* * *

Ethan clocked them as he had been taught. Then they moved swiftly through the dark and gloomy castle till they came to the old library that had seldom been used. Or at least the one that no one ever thought to use. They passed through the door. Didn't open it but actually passed through it.

Alora stood in amazement. There were four rows of book shelves all creating a single isle that let to a table at the end. A candelabra stood at the end of each shelve. Each holding three black candles. A single wide black candle sat by itself on the end table. A stone wall stood behind it. There were no chairs , no paintings or tapestries only walls and books.

Quickly Ethan pushed her to the center of the isle and took a snarly tone, " stay here and don't move till I tell you to."

She nodded as he lit the candles. Watched as the flames seemed to appear from out of no where. Watched at the stone wall turned to gray mist.

* * *

The sun was starting to peer over the mountains when both Lucivar and Daemon got back to the eyrie. Daemon was giddy about finishing his wife's web for her. His heart ached because he would never meet the shuck that Witch was now living in but at the same time he seemed more relaxed. Calmer then he had since her body faded into the dark .

Not knowing what to say Lucivar asked, " did you want…."

" I think I'm going to lay down for a bit. It's been a long night."

" I'll make sure the puppies don't…"

" it's fine prick besides I'm use to waking up to an assortment of wet noises and tiny fur balls sleeping around me."

" I forgot you have Kaelas and Ladvarian sleeping with you most days."

" yes and like their namesakes the two of them find my room there den of choice."

" well at least Kaelas only weights what a hundred pound now."

Daemon spoke dryly , " closer to two hundred but….. He reminds me of his namesake. It's comforting having the two of them there."


	4. Chapter 4

Daemonar was the last to arrive at the Keep. The last because no one had wanted to wake him at such a late hour last night when this wasn't a matter that needed war blades or hunting knifes. Although that was exactly what he brought with him. Had brought them because Ledia was shifting between excitement and panicked rage in the same breath. Had brought them because no one thought to wake him last night.

He entered the family section of the keep. The section that use to be reserved for Jaenelle's coven and first circle. Growled at the swirling commotion of the maids and the fact that his queen was in a frenzy about something, " what in the name of hell….."

" Oh stop it. Here fly up there and put the chandler where it goes." Raiven snapped.

" I am doing no such thing until…"

" oh Daemonar you finally came. We have to put the keep to rights. And quickly."

" why?" he asked slowly seeing he was taking to his cousin and not his queen.

" and there is so much to do. I hadn't realized how much the keep had changed in a thousand years…" she continued acting as she hadn't heard his question.

" will you explain please why the keep needs…."

" oh don't just stand there, there is so much to do. And it all has to be done." Raiven chimed in. then glared at him much like their mother did when ever she visited his eyrie.

" alright fine…. But maybe father should come help too…. I bet it would cheer him right up."

Ledia straightened up as her eyes shifted. She was no longer the little cousin but was the queen. In a deep slivery voice that could turn rocks to water she said, " his is to remain where he is…. Is that clear prince?"

Daemonar shuttered. He didn't know what he had said to snap her temper like that but he would figure it out soon. Calmly said, " perfectly , lady."

Memphis and Lucian stepped up behind him as the two ladies left the corridor. " don't let it bother you she's been like that all night."

" why." in other words who was he going to have to kill to get her out of that mood.

" oh father was working on a web and …" Memphis stared then bit his tongue so not to say more

" our sister thinks he needs to spend more time with the spiders." Lucian continued.

" ah and the cleaning?" well that made sense. Not really but then again uncle Daemon hadn't been right since they had lost Jaenelle.

" the queen wants every bit of stone polished and everything put at it was when mother….."

" is she coming home?" Daemonar turned to his cousins. Hope filled his eyes. He to missed his aunt.

In a course whisper Memphis said, " I don't know…. Sis says something about the web being wrong and it's too late to fix it. I don't know."

" well then lets make the queen happy and see if we can't make stone shine shall we. Although I think my mother would be best at this."

Daemon's name sake glided into the corridor. Although he had his father's name and could certainly move like the man he looked more of a striped cat then his farther. His gold eyes sat in contrast to his tawny, dark striped skin and jet black hair. His ears were delicacy pointed like the Dea Al Mon's but his hands mirrored his father's right down to the long black tinted nails and the deadly snake's tooth that they hid. The only other thing that mirrored his father was his temper but even that eclipsed his when he went cold. In a deep thundering growl he asked the three warlord princes before him, " did any of you know the queen has chosen a consort?"

If it wasn't clear that it was the first escort that was asking and not their brother they would have called him cat. The name that he picked up from his uncle and even now couldn't shake. Noticing the ice behind his eyes the three of them thought better of it. " no , but do we get to meet him?"

His lips curled into a smile, " after father does."

" oh so in that case she hasn't picked a consort then." Memphis shrugged

Gleefully Lucian chimed in , " come one we better get the keep clean before we have to clean up the ice coated pieces of who ever our queen wants to introduce to her Stewart."

" and master of the guard. After all we all now how my father feels about any male getting close to the females of the family."

" oh no we could never forget that. Not after _your_ sister had found that sniveling piece of carrion in her bed." Cat growled

" it would have been different if she had found him there first you know. After all she don't care much for carrion."

The four of them laughed before Daemonar asked, " and where is the runt of the family?"

" Peyton? Where else would he be but helping grandfather in the library. And Don't you dare bother either of them. The High lord is quiet prissy today."

"Ah so he don't want to join us for snip and snarl."

" no if he played it would be more like snarl, splat and no more who ever was playing with him."

" hell's fire way is he in such….."

" because while the keep is being cleaned his granddaughters are building webs and preparing for a war."

" what war? The three realms are…." Memphis growled. If there was going to be a war with an unknown adversary someone forgot to tell him about it.

" I don't know but I bet it has something to do with the piece of walking carrion that wants to climb in my sister's bed." his temper slipped for only a moment . Only long enough for the newly hung chandler to coat with enough ice to make it too heavy for the fixture that held it. Heavy enough to fall with a loud crash to the stone floor. He looked at it, " Damn." was all he whispered before he vanished the shattered glass.

* * *

They stepped through the gate and into the dimly lit room. At first glance it was empty save that for the candelabras and the alter they had just stepped through. Then from the dark shadows stepped a young vibrant looking , tan skinned woman.

Ledia covered her mouth with her thin delicate hands. Had to because the woman she has seen in her father's web was not the woman standing before her now. No this woman despite her tan skin and dark flowing hair looked just as her mother had. Well maybe not exactly because this woman did have very noticeable curves but otherwise….. Choking back her joy she said very formally, " welcome home sister." it was the best she could do while looking into those frightened yet ancient eyes.

" sister…. Oh no I tink you must be mistaken madam….. I'm not."

She remembered that sputtering it was the same at it had been during their family meals. Her voice held laughter, " no not sister as in blood but…" she took the younger woman's hand and exposed the secret that she long ago had tried to conceal. She exposed the snakes tooth hidden beneath the long brittle nail. Then showed hers as well. " as I said sister."

Standing next to each other it was hard not to notice the similarities between the two woman. Not to notice the same ancient eyes and long flowing hair. Not to notice the softness in their voices….. Not to notice the family resemblance. Not understanding what he was seeing Ethan gasped, " how."

Ledia turned to her young friend and laughed, " you read enough in the library you tell me. Now what are we going to do about your sister. We can't leave her dressed like that now can we?"

Dress like….. Alora looked down was ashamed at how exposed she was. Placed her hand over her heart to cover some of her self up. " I do apologies… I …"

" no need. Ethan has told me much about your …… well home isn't an proper word but….."

" my sister won't be much trouble for you will she?"

" oh Ethan, you know better honestly. Having you here is more trouble then it's worth most days but yet I still allow you to visit and I enjoy those visit even if they do they do get grandfather all snarly."

" and your brother's I presume." it wasn't Alora but that midnight voice that she had grew up to. Her mother's voice.

" yes lady and my brother's…. now lets send your brother back to his realm for the night so he can go play king. And in the morning he will return to take a few of my more snarly male family members with him and they can begin to put that realm to rights."

" I'm going to what?"

" Ethan your realm needs a strong leader. You can do that , but you need help so that you don't wind up dead before that. Besides my brother's would like to meet you."

" they what… you told me if they find me …."

" your not old enough to be anything more then a friend. Or at least not for a few more years until then they won't dare harm you and if they do …… well you'll get to see why I am my father's favorite."

_A memory flashed in her mind. "Mommy mommy Ledia has her claws out again." _

_A dark almost midnight laugh answered," and what did you do to your sister?"_

_The little boy looked up at her with disgruntled eyes , " well she's not to be playing with the boys. Papa said so."_

" _and papa also says she my favorite so when do we listen to him on some things?"_

" _but she's witch to…"_

" _yes my little cat she is and you are your father's mirror. But that doesn't mean you can stop her from playing in the trees with your friends."_

"Alora are you alright." Ethan's voice brought her back to the present.

In a tiny meek voice she , " I'm alright Ethan. I just have had a long day."

" then I will leave you in Ledia's hands." his heart ached to leave her there but she would be safe… he hoped.

* * *

He stepped through the mist and returned to his realm. Returned to find it just as he had left it. Now it was time to put Ledia plan into action and his as well. He sight shielded till he was in his suite the let it fall. trying to act think he was in a frenzy had stepped out of his room and slammed the hardwood door behind him. Slammed it hard enough for a score of guards to come running to him. Be fore they could speak he growled, "come with me. My advisors my have killed my father but the people need some one else to blame." he hated this but he couldn't pardon his sister not when every one knew only a witch could kill like that. And he couldn't look as if he thought she had done the right thing. Not yet.

They quickly climbed the staircase to the tower where Ethan open the door. Instead of finding his sister or rather a known convicted witch in the tower they found a tiny bird with two heads. One belonging to a sparrow the other to a finch. The body was about the size of a robin but the tail was as long as a peacock when not spread out. Ethan stumbled back as if in horror as the bird flew out the narrow archer's hole. Doing the only thing he could that would sound convincing he said, " bring that thing to me." he stood in the empty stairwell grinning as the guards that had seen the bird had fled.

In the morning was the coronation then he would be able to call for his brother's to help him put the realm to rights and soon he could bring his sister home.


	5. Chapter 5

The gate closed behind Ethan as he stepped though the swirling gray mist. Closed as the black candles extinguished themselves. Alora bit her brittle nails nervously. She was alone in a strange new place with this vibrant looking female who she had been told was the queen of this place. A queen, and that frightened her because the only rulers she knew were those who were males. Those who were cruel and deceitful. Those who would kill any who opposed them. So she knew not what would be accepted here. Knew nothing of how she was suppose to blend in. Only hoped she wouldn't be too much of a bother to this very graceful woman.

Ledia sighed, " well lets go get you settled in shall we?"

Alora looked into the brightly lit stone hallway. Tapestries hung on the walls and vibrant soft carpet laid on the floor. In a small frightened voice she asked, " where are we?"

Ledia cocked her head to the side as she puzzled over the question. Her eyes shifted as she looked at the poor girl. Looked deep and saw witch beneath the flesh but couldn't reach her. Absentmindedly said, " The Keep."

" So… this isn't your home then?"

" well not most days…." she stopped thought for a moment. Wondered if her father would allow Witch to visit the cottage in Ebon Rih once he found out she was here. Then continued, " you will see my cottage soon enough…. Well that is if my father lets you."

Dread filled her thoughts. Even here her life would be controlled by a powerful male. Even here this queen was controlled by her father's will. She sighed and hoped he would be kind, or at least kinder then her own father had been.

Those thoughts were interrupted by Ledia's babbling about her needed to meet her uncle first. Fear washed though her when this woman mentioned his name. When Ledia said, " Oh I know uncle Lucivar can't wait to see you."

Alora froze in mid step. _Lucivar_ surely not the patron saint of the underworld. Not the guardian to the gates of Hell. No she couldn't mean that Lucivar, could she?

Fear scented the corridor followed closely by shear panic. Ledia's senses sharpened to full battle readiness. Her rage built in response to this young sister's fear. Quickly she leashed her temper but to late not to ward off her brother's or her cousin. Not to ward off her first circle. Too late not to signal for her uncle or her father. She only hoped her father wouldn't come and tear the Keep down around her looking for what ever caused her rage. Hoped he would be calm when he arrived. Tried to send word that everything was fine. Saw it was too late for that as well.

Alora peered down the hall at the four _men_ rushing towards them. Saw what looked like weapons in their hands. Was certain now that this was hell. This had to be the dark realm because no man could look like _that_ and not be a demon. Knew because one of those graceful creatures coming her way had dark bat like wings that made him look much bigger and another had a face of a cat. No he was standing but moved with too much feline grace and his dark tawny strips made him look like a very dangerous cat that her father would feed the live bodies of those who would oppose him. Her fear began to rise once more.

_Witch looked though the shucks eyes, saw her children. Saw the worried raged in each of there eyes. There had to be a way to break free of this shuck. Had to be a way to work with it. She was trapped in the girls mind. Had been trapped for twenty years now. Had been able to break free when she ripped the bodies apart because she knew what would happen if she didn't. needed to break free now. _

_There had to be a way. Had to. She thought back to her memories. Made them flood the shucks mind. Memories of the children being born. Memories of how they protected their sister even as children. Tried to show this untrained witch why they were ready for a fight._

" Lady is everything alright?" one of the black haired, golden eyed males asked a bit too hurriedly.

The other said, " I don't see anything dangerous, are you sure everything ….."

Ledia raised a hand to silence them , " Memphis , Lucian I'm fine…. Really I am. It just seems that I frightened our young….. " sister would be a bad term now that she knew that the living myth was beneath the skin. " friend. It seems that she confuses Uncle Lucivar to one of the tales that are told in her realm….. A story about something with the same name I presume." she turned to seek conformation in the young girls eyes. Could quite ready them because there were locked in the boyos.

Daemon pushed though his brothers till he stood in front of them. Something feral flashed in his deep sapphire eyes. In a low menacing growl said, " Dia get her out of that garment before father sees her. You now how much he detest women who dress like that."

" I know that Diablo. I was going to have aunt Marian find something that might fit her, then tomorrow I was going to have Angel go with us shopping for something more suitable." calling him by her name for her father's mirror signaled that she was speaking to her brother and not to a member of her first circle. She just hoped the rest of them would remember that.

_Marian. Yes that could work. She let those memories rise. Or tried. No use she could make them bubble to the surface but couldn't make them over flow just yet. She needed help….. She needed ….. Not Daemon , not yet…… but maybe Lucivar….. Maybe the more snarly of her male relatives…… yes that would do nicely….. Now only if she could get this shuck some where quiet for a short time. Some place where she could control her dreams. Then she could call out to him through those dreams , through the misty place. Just not her and Daemon's place. No she wouldn't take him there. Not unless there was no other way._

" Fine lady I will go get one of mother's court dresses that might fit and Daemonar can go get uncle Lucivar. And pray that you didn't already summon him."

She looked towards the direction of the eyrie. Was surprised when she said, " no , he's right were I told him to stay. Both him and Papi are at the eyrie. At least _they _are both choosing to listen today."

" that's a laugh. If they are listing then they are up to something you know that." Memphis snorted.

Ledia laughed, " yes I know. But if it keeps Papi away from the twisted kingdom then what choice do I have?"

_Witch wanted to scream. Wanted to yell out no. she had lost eight years with Daemon the last time he had been lost there. She wouldn't loose any more. She wouldn't. she's already lost too much time as it was._

Alora stood back watching the exchange between them. This had to be a nightmare. Had to be. She was being told that she was going to meet the demon that guarded the gates to hell. The man who was said would devour his own children so only to live a thousand years more. Then there was the man standing before her whose voice was soothing but he looked like a cat. From his pointed ears down to the dark strips on his face and hands. He surly couldn't be human. She snapped out of her gaze when she found arms wrapped around her arms that seemed to be leading her somewhere else into this nightmare.

Mumbling she heard a soft gentle voice say, " now look at what you boys did. You scared our guess half to death."

Another voice one that sounded if it could be pleasant scolded, " you better hope that's all you did or I'll go get my war blade and put a notch in all of your ears."

That was the last thing she heard before her eyelids became to heavy to keep open.

* * *

Witch was deep in the abyss. She needed to know how much time had passed. She needed to know if her arrival would be welcome. Needed help to get the shuck to let her have control.

She called out through the mist. She needed to tell some one she was here. Needed that some one to be able to gage Daemon's mood. Knew only one person could do that and it wasn't one of his children. She just hoped she had enough strength to call out to him.

* * *

He had felt the queen's rage build ignored it because it had leashed quickly. Ignored it because she had been going though bits of rage like that all night. Decided to do something while he wait till he knew if he was really needed at the Keep. Knew if his war blades would really be needed.

Lucivar was in the kitchen trying to piece together a small snack with out making too much that Marian would know he had made some thing. Knew she would but he wanted to believe that he could make something in his kitchen with out his wife getting all riled up because she hadn't made it. Was making a quick sandwich when his eyes became too heavy to hold open. When his legs felt like liquid. When all he could see clearly was gray swirling mist that faded to darkness.

His eyes flickered open. He had heard of strong visions that black widows some time had. Had herd of being caught in webs but nothing like this. His eyes opened to a pair of hooves that became human legs. His eyes skipped over her body till he saw her face. Saw her exotic face and delicately pointed ears. Till he saw the tiny , spiral horn that was in the center of her forehead. Finally noticed the fair skin and gold mane that wasn't quite fur but not quite hair either. Knew _who_ he was seeing. Didn't understand why.

Finding his feet beneath he forced him self to speak to the dream. * lady?*

* we need to speak prince.*

He blinked slowly in disbelief at who wanted to speak to him. Knew there was some one who would shatter if he ever found out * you need to speak to your consort Lady.*

* no I need to speak to you first. I need to know how much time has past.*

Lucivar too a long deep breath. Bluntly said ," too long.." saw her eyes knew how she must have taken that , * a thousand yeas Lady. A thousand years of watching my brother shatter because you were ……*

* a sleep. I have been a sleep.* she looked away form him. Her hooves clicked on the ground as she paced. * tell me will I be welcome here? Will my effort to awaken be welcome?*

* welcome? Damn it Lady a thousand years or ten thousand years you would always be welcome. As long as Daemon draws breath you will be welcome.*

* the my prince is well?* relief swept through her as well as hope.

* well? You want to know if Daemon is well? Damn you." he hissed. Well if this was the living myth then he had some things to get off his mind and he was going to tell her exactly what had been on his mind for the past thousand years. Digging in his heels he continued, " If you wanted him as he was you should have came back five hundred years ago. No , he's stable now. It's the best he can do. The twisted kingdom calls to him and for the life in me I can't keep him on this side of it. He's the steward of Ledia's court because he needs to be. It gives him a reason to eat and shower. Gives him something to do…*

She seemed worried. Seemed like her temper was going to flare * he stepped into the twisted kingdom?*

* no he didn't step into it. Hell's fire he lost himself there for nearly two hundred years. He refused to leave the safety of madness. Damn it we had to put a spell on the hall so he wouldn't leave. Had to force him to eat. Had to have Surreal coax him to take showers like you use to do with your children. Damn it lady, for two hundred years, Your children tried to pull him out. Father tried . Hell Tersa even tried till _she_ could no longer find him….*

" I told him I would return. He's always been stubborn.* her midnight voice cracked. Why didn't he ever listen when she said she would return to him?

* as are you.* Lucivar huffed.

* will he welcome the dream back if the shuck is not the same?*

* it wasn't the shuck he was in love with lady. You were… or are.. He needs you.* _I need you. Your children need you. Father needs you_. He wanted to say it but she was only asking about Daemon. Understood why she was asking about Daemon. She loved him and long for him just as much as he longed for her.

* the shuck is stubborn. I can't break free yet.* she grumbled

He sighed. She was giving him hope that his nightmare of watching his brother shatter was coming to an end but yet something wasn't quiet right either, * you will.*

* is he stable enough right now?*

No. * yes lady he's stable enough if you don't push.* it was a lie he just hoped she wouldn't see through it. Hoped he wouldn't loose this one small chance to have his sister back.

* understood. Then I will find away to work with this shuck.*

* your in Kaeleer?* he didn't hear the answer as the mist grew thicker. He woke on the kitchen floor. Tears stung his eyes. Daemon had said she was beautiful he never said more then that. Considered himself blessed to see his queen as only few had. It was an image he would carry with him always. A strong memory if he ever needed it.

* * *

Daemonar burst though the eyrie's main door. Instinctively Lucivar called in his war blade and shielded ready for a fight, hurried into the main room. Didn't back down till his soon hurriedly said, " you need to get to the keep right now."

" what is it?"

" a tri gifted queen who you _need_ to meet ." he said now giddy.

" a tri….." he paused looked at his son for conformation. Before he leaped into the air he said , " wake your uncle." it wasn't a dream. He thought as he pumped his wings. He wanted to yell it wasn't a dream. Wanted to tell every one that the myth had returned. Didn't because that was something Daemon should be allowed to do once he had fussed over her enough.

* * *

Lucivar landed on the balcony that led to Ledia's suite. Landed there because it would save time searching the keep of her. Found a dark hair woman asleep in the bed. He opened his physic barriers slightly . Opened them just enough to catch the scent. To catch that delicious dark scent that was Witch. That was dreams made flesh. Despite the tan skin this was his sister, his darling little cat.

Joy over powered his good sense not to wake her. Over powered his memories of why Witch was allowed to wake her self up. Quickly pulled her limp sleeping body tight to his chest and rocked her. Rocked her as he repeated, " cat." kept repeating till he yelled out , " ouch."

" I said I couldn't breath." Alora grumbled in a panting voice

He pulled her close once more this time making sure she could breath. Making sure he didn't do anything to scare her. " I'm sorry…. . But look at you." a joyful tear rolled down his cheek.

She didn't understand. Couldn't understand why this male was holding her. Why he was calling her cat. Didn't worry because despite him having wings she felt very safe in his embrace. In a sleepy voice asked, " who are you?"

Pain lanced his heart. Maybe he was wrong in thinking… he pulled back to look in her eyes. Saw something there behind them trying to escape. No this was _his_ little cat, he would just have to remind her of that. " your sure you don't know who I am?"

" no should I?" she asked more puzzled.

Damn, if she didn't remember him she would never remember….. Movement by the door caught his attention. "_Daemon_"

Daemon stood leaning in the door way. His white silk shirt was wrinkled from sleeping. His hair was sticking up from running his finger's though it. In a tired voice he said, " alright prick who is sleeping in my daughter's bed?" _and why are you holding her?_

Alora pulled away at hearing that deep voice. Was instantly caught in his golden eyes. Knew that face. Had seen it in her dreams. Had felt his hands exploring her body making her want. Making her need… memories over flowed in her mind. Swelled up and finally popped . Memories of her childhood in her Father's castle in contrast to the childhood spent in briarwood. Memories of being taught only what was needed to clean , cook and mend in contrast to her craft lesions. And lessons Lucivar had taught her. A life time without love set against a long life of being loved. Of being _a queen._

Witch bubbled through the memories this had been the one thing she wanted. The one thing she wanted to give to the one person who had matter more to her then life itself. It pained her when he didn't move closer to her. Pained her more to feel Lucivar pulling away.

Daemon looked into her eyes into the face. He could see Jaenelle's features despite her having tan Hayllian skin. Despite her having dark flowing hair instead of the blond that he loved for nearly eighty years. Didn't move because he would not go to her as a needy male. Would not move because he didn't think she knew who _he_ was . Quietly and respectfully said, " my apologies Lady we shouldn't have disturbed you."

She looked around the bright lavender colored room. Not her room. Not the room a male would feel comfortable in but her daughter's. she felt down to her finger . No ring. Not her jewel nor her wedding band. Looked at Daemon. That had been Jaenelle's life not hers. her life was nothing more then a lowly maid with hopes of being a bed warmer to a man who wouldn't kill her that first night with him. And that is who she was going to be until she knew if Daemon could accept this shuck. Till she knew if he was willing to accept her.

Lucivar pulled away slowly then very cautiously moved toward the balcony. He could see Daemon needed some time with his ….. Well he wasn't sure if calling this female Daemon's wife was premature or just referring to the likeness between that which had been Jaenelle or not…. But his brother did need time with her. " I'll be rounding the children up if you need me."

Daemon nodded slightly. Well at least that solved one problem he was having at the moment . Two if he counted that he needed to yell at all of them. He waited for a moment longer before he turned. He had expected Jaenelle to invite him openly to her bed the first time he saw her here in Kaeleer. Refused to make that mistake again. He turned away from her and called in his book of protocol. His book that he had been keeping notes in since his father had given it to him years ago. Notes that now included how the children reacted to each other and how they responded to each other's lives. Softly he said as he laid the book on a small stand near the door. " you may like to read this Lady."

He heard her move from under the covers. Could feel that dark but yet muted presences coming up behind him. Was out the door before she was close enough to touch. Oh he wanted to touch. He wanted to go to the misty place and see his wife. Wanted more then anything to scold her for building a web and then leaving it incomplete. Wanted to hold Witch. Knew he couldn't. knew because when she looked at him she saw a male but didn't recognize him.

* * *

**as always reviews are always welcome even if it's just to point out spelling errors. **


	6. Chapter 6

Marian nearly ran into Daemon as he stepped out of the room. Nearly scolded him for running into her. Saw the pain in his eyes and knew not to push. Her heart cringed because she, Hadn't seen him look that forlorn since Jaenelle slipped into the darkness. Hadn't seen him that torn even right before he plundered into the twisted kingdom. In a soft soothing voice all she could say was, " Daemon."

He place his hand on her shoulder and offered a lie, " I'm fine Marian. I'm fine." he would keep telling himself that till he believed it. Had to believe it because he had no choice now.

She knew it was a lie. But would allow it for now. Had to because the one person who could fix this was the one person that she was going to talk to. Although she wasn't sure if she was going to be taking to her lost friend or a complete stranger. Either way that young girl was going to fix things with Daemon or she could just leave.

* * *

Alora picked up the tattered book and leafed through the worn out pages. Looked at Daemon's ever so neatly written words. Read his notes. Saw one wrote heavier then all the rest. Laughed when she read it, " never have the coven explain anything…. Ever." found herself reading notes that were a thousand years old. Notes that were from when he first came to Kaeleer. Loose papers fell out and fell to her feet, as she was going through the parts of what a consort could and could not do. She picked them up.

Part of her was afraid of what they were or that Daemon would get upset for her reading something that she shouldn't be but another part rationalized it by saying he had _given_ her the book so he must _know _what was in it. Carefully she unfoled the loose leaf papers and began Read what was wrote in the neatly folded paper. Her eyes filled with tears. Daemon had wrote a letter to her five hundred years ago. A simple letter telling her how alone he was. How he wanted her back. Telling her he didn't care what the shuck looked like he just wanted her. He wanted witch. Telling her he would wait the rest of his life for her to reappear because she had promised that she would. The letter wasn't signed in ink it was signed in blood. In his blood she knew that just by the feel , by the dark scent that was still flowing though it.

Marian came up behind her with her wings pulled defensively around her. She could feel the young girls sorrow, didn't know if it was because she was here or if it had something to do with Daemon. Saw her reading something in Daemon's writing and that answered her unspoken question. Softly she said, " you look a lot like her you know."

Puzzled Alora turned to face the woman. Keeping pretenses asked, " Like who?"

" oh, Dear you really don't know do you. Well let me tell you so you don't get caught up in the children's scheme then. If your skin was pale and your hair was blond you would be an exact duplicate for Daemon's late wife."

" is that who this was wrote for?" she offered the letter.

Marian only nodded. " it's been a long time but …… Daemon will never find another to warm his heart as she did. He can't. he was meant to be her lover and that is what he will always be."

Knowing whose room this was she asked anyways, " was this her room?"

" this … oh my no. the maids aren't even allowed in _that_ room. No this is Ledia's room. I would have preferred you waking in her sister's room but…."

" sister? " she had seen her sons or well three of them and her heir but not her youngest two.

" oh my yes. Angelica's room is across the hall and looks out over the gardens. It's more soothing than this one." not that this was wasn't soothing but Ledia had very different taste. From the bright lavender walls to the carpet that looked like winter and summer were fighting to see who would win. Then the future was a mix of aristo belongings mixed with pieces of drft wood that had been fix together to create ….. Well Marian wasn't sure what it was but knew it had to have some function….. A small table maybe….. Or a piece of art.

Witch thought back. Angel always like to watch the sun rise witch is why she preferred this room. So why…. She looked at the door that didn't go out to the hall. A consort's room maybe. " I see."

" come now lets get you dressed then we'll figure out what to do with you so you don't have the males of the family tripping over themselves."

" they wouldn't do that over me….. Would they?" Alora asked almost mortified

" you really have no idea how proud my husband is that you bit him do you?"

" he's…… well he was….. "

" come along lady if you want to pretend not to know what lies beneath your skin fine who am I to tell any one. But Lady my advice is this observe for a day or two then either accept what you are or go back from where you came. "

Her midnight voice spoke very softly , " Marian?"

" I helped your husband once get over loosing you and I will not do it again. It's taken a thousand years lady and he is just now able to step foot here with out completely breaking down. Hells fire when Ledia set up her court she had to do it at the hall. Almost had to do it in the hall in hell because Daemon was so torn."

" how did you know?"

" because you asked about the note and didn't ask about the date, Any one who didn't know what it means to be blood would have asked about the date or asked why he had signed it in blood."

" I'm still horrible at acting. I should have put that in the damn web. " her midnight voice grumbled. She tried to find a communication thread got frustrated because she couldn't reach it. " I need jewels."

" ooo , do you get to have a birth right ceremony for you?' Marian whispered as hope and joy filled her eyes.

" I suppose… little good it will do when the sire of this shuck is dead and the woman who birth it….. Well I don't really know what happen to her."

" after dinner then. And we'll keep that between sister's"

" Marian?"

" hmmm?"

" how will I explain this to Daemon or the children?"

" the children know Lady. As far as Daemon…… have you had your virgin night?"

" mother night no." not that she wanted one either ….. Then again to be with Daemon ……..

" well then start there. He don't care about the shuck only what lies beneath it."

" but…."

" but what …. Oh and what do we call you, Lady is so formal and…… "

" I will discuss that with Daemon."

" don't like the name you were given at birth?"

" not really. But my brothers adore it."

" brothers?"

" yes this shuck comes with four brothers."

" mmmm, four brothers plus four sons, plus the high lord, Daemon, and Lucivar one nephew …. So you only need….."

" I'm not setting a court up."

Marian glared….. " you already have."

* * *

Marian walked to the dinning hall with Alora's arm linked with hers. Was meet with joyful eyes when they entered the room. Well mostly joy filled eyes. Daemon refused to look at them. Refused himself the pleasure of seeing that spider silk dress for even the smallest of moments.

Ledia watched and sighed. She had planned it so that the young lost female would be seated between Lucivar and Daemon. Seated between two strong males who would know how to bring out witch. Planned it so that her brothers and sister sat on the other side of the table . Regretted it when her father pushed away from the table. Really regretted pushing when he tapped on her inner barrier and said, * I can't * her heart cringed as he quickly glided from the room.

Alora waited till she saw no one was moving to stop him from leaving. Till she saw that they were carrying on like normal. Saw that Saetan was watching her but not liking what he saw. Well that was just fine. If this was a normal family dinner it wouldn't be in a few days. This was much too quiet, too much like a memorial dinner then a joyous occasion. Disgusted and needing someone to talk to she got up form the table. She would eat later, if not then it was nothing new to go with out a meal.

She found Daemon in the private garden brooding. She gave a slight cough to get his attention. She was a guess so it was her right t ask why he refused to have dinner with her. Nervously she asked, " if your not having dinner with your family because of me I could….."

" it's not you lady." he fiddled with his wedding band as he kept his back to her. Had to because he wasn't ready to face the likeness of his wife when he was sure nothing of her remained. Was sure that Witch didn't lay beneath the skin.

She took a small unsure step closer . She couldn't gage his moods. Couldn't do basic craft. Realized how once what she thought of as a curse what the one thing she needed more then anything right now. No she didn't need it not to night not when she had something else. She had his attention. " it's the dress isn't it? I know it belonged to someone that was special to you, but the ladies thought the dress I wore earlier was ….'

" neither of them suite you."

She was taken back at his forwardness. " explain ….. Please." she had to stop herself from scolding him had to because she needed to know what was bothering him.

" the one I saw you in before dinner…. It wasn't made for you it was, if I guess correctly, for a males interest."

She found herself sitting on one of the stone benches as she said, " your right it was. My normal clothes….. Well I doubt you would have approved of those either."

At that he turned to her unsure what to make of that comment. " will you explain that lady?"

" my work cloths were nothing more then bits of fabric that I stitched together. Noting that you would find here. I mean your servant's their garments are well tailored. that's all." she had to think quickly and cover up what she had been thinking. Didn't want him to know that womens clothing in the realm that she had grew up were nothing more then thread bare pieces of what ever scraps that the tailors had. Didn't want him to know that they barely covered anything except the woman's hair because the men like watching the nearly naked bodies scrub, polish and shine everything in the house.

" ah and the males in your life accept that?"

" who do you think gives me the scraps?"

Daemon let out a low growl then quickly leashed his temper. Forced himself to speak, " then I think we should go find some things that would suite you."

Her eyes lit up almost like she was ready to pounce on a hopping bug. In an excited squeal said, " really?"

It wasn't Jaenelle but the reaction _was_ the same. For a moment he wanted to suggest that his daughters go with her. Remembered how Jaenelle was when she was shopping. Looked at the young woman beside him. Remembered this wasn't her…. So she wouldn't be that energetic. " do you feel up to going tonight?"

" tonight?"

" if you would rather rest I understand I just thought you might want something comfortable to sleep in."

A devilish thought crossed her mind. She could go and steal one of his shirts for the night. Remembered what Marian had told her, what she would help her do to night. Decided it could wait one more day. " tonight would be most welcome…." she paused looked at the dress that she was wearing. Decided it was too formal for shopping, " should I change back into…."

" mother night no….. I'm sorry no if you must change I'm sure I can find something in the keep for you to wear. Just promise me you won't wear _that_, ' dress was to kind of a word for what that other garment was but it was the best he could do , "dress outside these walls."

" may I ask why?" She watched him fight some kind of inner battle decided it made him want. Knew what she would wear once she convinced him it was alright. Once she had convinced him that she knew who she was. Convinced him that she was the living myth.

He looked away from her so that he could answer her truthfully, " you look too much like my wife to wear that dress. It wouldn't be appropriate for you to be seen like that."

She shouldn't have asked but he had brought it up. " wife? Would she mind that your taking me shopping?"

Pain pierced his heart. No, not just pierced it ripped it out . He coked back the sobs he had been fighting since he felt her in the keep. That he had been fighting since he laid eyes on her, " no Lady she wouldn't have minded as long as I brought her with us."

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You must have love her very much."

" I still do." he paused trying to make the tears stop. Forced himself to remember that she didn't know how much it hurt to look at her. Forced himself to remember that she couldn't know how much she looked like her. Finally said, " wait here while I go find you something to wear."

* * *

She didn't need jewels to tell his mood now. Didn't need anything to know that she had ripped open a wound that hadn't even began to heal yet. Alora sat quietly as he glided past her. Sat in the dark wanting to cry because in all the years that Jaenelle had lived and in all the twenty years that she had lived she had never wanted to make a male hurt that way she had just hurt Daemon. Hadn't wanted to make any one hurt that much.

Alora sat till Daemon came back with a neatly folded bundle under his arms. didn't know what to expect from him. Wasn't excepting him to hand her a baggy pair of overhauls and one of his white silk shirts. A pair of _his_ socks. Wasn't expecting him to hand her anything that had belonged to Janelle but yet there was a pair of her shoes just as they had been a thousand years before. " no one will mind me wearing these?"

" they're a loan till you get some of your own. Just a lone lady not to keep."

He would have to make that distinction wouldn't he. " thank you" was all she could say and even that sounded flat. sounded lacking. She quickly went into the keep and into an empty room to changed. felt something inside her shift as she pulled Daemon's shirt over her bare skin. Something settled like webs coming into place. Her heart ached she was really bad at acting worse when Daemon was involved. She would do better once they were away from the keep. Once they were in the shops. Where she could show him that she remembered what she was with out saying anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this chapter is a bit choppy in areas but I think I have most of the errors out of it. so enjoy,**

* * *

Alora hurried back to the garden after changing. After slipping into the softest shirt she had ever felt. After putting Daemon's white silk shirt on. Her dark almost black colored hair flowed down her back as she entered the tranquil garden. The red and yellow rays of the setting sun kissed her tan skin and hair, giving the illusion of both looking paler. Of making her looked as Jaenelle had at her age.

Daemon blinked a few times tried to see if he was really seeing what he thought he saw. Trying to see if Jaenelle was actually in the garden with him. His chalice nearly shattered seeing Alora take a step out of the light. His heart broke but he could hold back the river of emotions just a bit longer. Had to because he had promised to take her to buy some clothing that would suite her.

" is everything ok? I could….."

" I'm sorry lady the light was just …… It don't matter I was just caught in a memory that's all." he took a short breath to steady himself before continuing, " now why don't I show you that shopping district before you go and make a few more male's heart stop tonight."

" hearts stop?" Alora asked sounding a bit puzzled. Witch laughed silently to herself. Maybe working with the shuck would prove more then enough to be amusing and if not ….. Well she would find another way to Daemon.

" never mind….. it's just an expression I'm sure you'll hear more often then not."

* * *

He led her to small coach that would take them into Amdarh. he helped her inside and made sure she was comfortable in the soft velvet lined seats. Made sure that she had a thin blanket over her lap just to keep the nights chill off her. Made sure she wouldn't need anything for the short ride to the dinning hall that he was taking her to. Made sure there was no reason to reenter this part of the coach till he helped her out of it. After all seeing Jaenelle once tonight was more then enough to have him confusing the past and the present. Enough to make him want something he had been denying himself since Jaenelle had left. Found himself fighting that need.

Witch watched him leave the main compartment of the coach. Watched him start to fuss over the shuck then abruptly stop because …… well she didn't quiet know why but knew who would….. She hadn't been able to reach the lighter communication threads but maybe…… just maybe the darker ones…

* * *

Lucivar sat the dinning table with his family. His two nieces and four nephews. Sat just a few seats down from his father….. Was right now beginning to worry because the young little witch had left to calm Daemon down…. Had left and neither of them had returned yet and he couldn't reach his brother on any of the damn threads. He was just about to get up when he heard a very familiar midnight voice ring in head. Only one word but he knew who was calling to him, * Lucivar.* was all that Witch had said.

* Lady?* he didn't know what else to say. Well yes he did but that conversation would be said face to face because he did owe her a trip into a cold lake for not showing the males of the family ….. Or more precise the male black widows of the family her web.

* how unstable is Prince Sadi?*

Mother night! He almost leaped to his feet as if some one had kicked him. Fought hard to stay seated a moment longer. * Ledia pieced his chalice together the best she could.*

* and ?*

* the twisted kingdom calls to him more then it ever did to Tersa.*

* in that case… I need you and two strong male to follow us.*

* two? Follow? Where?*

* shopping.* then the thread closed. She was getting to far away to communicate that way. Or at least right now.

Lucivar got to his feet and growled. " Yaslana , Diablo with me."

Ledia narrowed her eyes into tiny slits. " is there a problem prince?"

" if I leave right now there won't be."

Her eyes shifted to a midnight blue her slivery voice deepened, " explain."

" prince Sadi is taking your …… is taking the girl shopping. Witch asked for me to follow."

The room gasped in a almost cheerful but yet doubtful chorus, " Witch?"

" She remembers everything the shuck doesn't now if you'll…." he looked around the room his nephew was already gone as was his son. In a low growl he continued, " you stopped me but not them?"

Ledia shrugged, " Cat gets mean when he's stopped and your son..….well it will give him a reason to go home early and check on Orin."

* * *

Daemon landed the coach on the official landing web then exited through the driver's compartment. He had thought about going back through the main compartment and leading Alora out that way. Thought opening the door for her would if nothing else show here that he respected her privacy.

Before opening the door he gave it a slight tap so he wouldn't startle her. Was surprised when he found her exactly where he had left her. In the seat with the thin blanket over her legs. Only now she had very large scared eyes and was gripping the seat hard enough to make her knuckles turn white. He was by her side in a heart beat, " Lady what's wrong?"

" it moved."

" It ?"He followed her gaze. Almost laughed. Didn't because the coven had trained him not to in situations like this. " it's only one of the pups."

" it moved once then hasn't moved since." she said staring at what could have been mistaken as a black stone statue. Well a very black glossy statue of a small dog anyways. Then added, " it hasn't even blinked."

" Lady your scared, and he's acting in response to that." Daemon reached over and picked up the little pup and placed him on her knees. " here pet him."

Very hesitantly she let one hand go of the seat and let herself feel the soft almost velvet smooth fur. Let herself relax. " but where did he come from. One moment he was there and the next. I thought he was a statue that I had missed the first time I looked."

" well If I have to guess…. He was sleeping in here and wanted to meet you."

" meet….. Me?" she asked puzzling , " oh….." she looked down at the now very relaxed pup, " I know this will sound funny but does he have a name?"

Daemon looked down at him knew who this pup now belonged to. " his name is Witch's fang….. But you can call him something else if you like."

" Oh your making that up…. If he don't have a name then just say so…."

Daemon lightly gripped her hand, and in a soft purr said " Lady I would not lie to you. Here you will find that most animals have names. And that most of those name's are quite strange ……" he voice went back to his normal deep voice, " now as I said you can rename him or leave it as is……. Either way we have a dinning hall to get to and some shops to see."

" can he?"

" go with us? Try to stop him…." then looking at the pup said, " as long as you behave and not try to chase after anyone you may come."

* I follow the Lady. I no chase.*

" Ahhhh." she nearly jumped from the seat…. " I heard….. I did hear didn't I?"

" calm down please…" Daemon thought as he tried to leash his temper again….. Should have had a few craft lessons first….. Yes really should have let her have those lessons before coming shopping. " he's kindred. He's blood … so he talks… we'll explain that more later alright?"

She took his hand, not seeing much of a choice Witch laughed oh she knew Alora knew about blood. Knew that she knew about 'talking ' animals' but they both had wanted to know how Daemon would react since he was going from hot to cold in the same breath while trying to keep his distance. So working together they formed the little test…. And that was why witch was laughing because Daemon was trying not to scare the poor girl…. Trying not to let her see the part of him that was dangerous….. Trying and failing because Alora had seen his eyes….. Though she was sure Daemon didn't think she understood what was held in those glorious golden eyes….. Or behind them in fact.

* * *

He helped her out of the coach and saw her shiver. He could have taken off his jacket and placed it around her. By all rights should have but…. He called in one of the warn shawls that Marian had made for Jaenelle over a thousand years ago. Called it in because if his children knew it or not he always had something of hers with him…. Something that carried her dark scent….. He hesitated then wrapped it around her.

Witch recognized the wrap. Alora said in a soft happy voice, " oh it's lovely…"

" I'm glad you like it. It should keep the chill of you for a bit at least."

" was it your wife's?"

Daemon nodded, " I doubt she would mind if I loaned it to you for the evening."

She felt him pull away. Felt him trying to lock something inside of himself away. " I will be alright with out it. I wouldn't…."

" it's a chilly night and you don't have a jacket….. You can give it back later ."

" are you always this snarly?"

" lady I'm not half as snarly as my children are."

Witch mumbled under her breath, "you think not. I know better."

Daemon gave her a look. He had heard something . Had heard what sounded like Witch's voice. Knew he had to be hearing things. Thought the border of the twisted kingdom was closing in on him again. Wouldn't have cared but he had to finish his escort duty first…… then ……. then if the darkness wanted him for a few hundred years more he would relish in the peace. " did you say something?"

" Oh I'm sorry…. I have a habit of mumbling to myself when I get hungry."

" well were almost there." in fact they would have been there a few moments ago if they hadn't been walking as slow as they could. Then again it was giving them time to talk .

" what are your children like. I meet them but….."

" where do I start to answer that question……. Well Ledia and Memphis are the oldest and the most rounded out. Ledia usually is calm and very respectful of everyone and every living thing although she does have her mother's temper. And is more then capable of scaring the daylights out of every one in the three realms. Memphis…. Well for his caste he is very calm and logical. You can put him in a room filled to the brim with aristo families and he will fit right in with them discussing well whatever it is that they discuss or you can have him in a local tavern and he will have a drink or two with the workers and those who don't have backing to be an aristo.

" then you have my Mirror. Saetan Daemon SaDiablo the third. He has two names he really goes by one is his family name Cat. His uncle Lucivar gave him that name when he was three maybe four and was starting to climb trees."

" he's the one with……" she didn't know how to say it with out being blunt, " the stripes."

" yes he's the one who looks like a big strip cat and has the temper to match. Now when his temper is flaring his sister calls him Diablo. Sometimes other's outside the family call him that because they think he's not dangerous….."

" what happens then…."

" we hope his sister's are around to calm him. No his temper eclipses mine on his good days and when he goes cold….. Well Ledia usually finds something for him to do with that temper."

" and your other children?" she asked more nervous. She had though he would say they were all good kind hearted children but he was being honest with her. Mother night how she wished he wasn't

" well Lucian takes after his uncle. You know to this day I swear he has wings even though I can't see them. No, he is his uncles mirror more then he's my son most days. From his eyrien arrogance that come so natural to him, to handling all the damn weapons like they are apart of his body …. Really I don't get it."

" now there has to be something that he does that reminds you of yourself…."

" no, not really. He prefers to wear an open leather vest and tight black leather pants verses what I or his brothers wear. Hell when practicing with weapons he's able to put his uncle to the ground without working up a sweat. Now _that_ he inherited from his mother."

" well at least he don't fly…."

Daemon stopped, " they all fly sweetheart. All my children fly the Khaldharon run every year. Only my girls and Lucian fly when every they feel the winds blowing past them. As I said I swear he has wings."

" both of your girls fly ?" witch thought back, Angle never wanted to learn to fly. Not like a hawk nor a butterfly. She had always been happy with her feet firmly on the ground.

" well Ledia convinced Angel some years back to try the run with her. She's been doing it ever since."

" Angel? that's an odd name when put with the others"

" yes I know. It's short for Angelica. Jaenelle's sir name was Angelline and since she refused to have her children with that sir name she gave them mine at birth. And I thought since the baby looked like her that Jaenelle should have a mirror of sorts."

" so Angle…."

" Angle has her mother's blond hair and sapphire eyes. Her silvery laugh and her habit of doing things to make my heart stop. Including trying things that her mother had done once….. The only difference is that Angle is a very gifted healer but not tri gifted. Though she is well versed in other things as well. " Daemon looked down at his snakes tooth. Decided she didn't need to know about that yet.

They reached the main street as Alora asked, " and your other son?"

" Peyton….. Well I guess if you get him out of the library he's like his brother's. snarly and over protective to a fault but he reads …. a lot. And loves going paper work more then I do. Don't get me wrong he's very active but his passion lays buried in mounds of paper."

" you haven't said if any of them have ….. Families?"

" Peyton had a friend he see often though he hasn't introduced her to the family… or at least not that I know of. And the girls….. Well no male in the realm would go near them because they all fear me and my brother….. Well that is after one found his way to my nieces bed with out an invitation.."

" oh my….. She was alright wasn't she."

Daemon glanced at her. Puzzled over why she hadn't asked about the male." she was out with my daughters that night and didn't find out about it till she came home the next morning….. Since he was a resident of Dhemlan and the incident did happen here in Amdarh. my brother gave him to me to deal with. Unfortunately I wasn't……. well at the time and don't really know what happen to the male….. But none have tried to so much as talk to my daughter since then."

"Oh my." was all she could say. All witch could say. That had to have happen while he was in the twisted kingdom. Had to have happen five hundred years after she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

As the two of them walked the nearly crowded street Alora noticed how every one seemed to watch her. Not just look at her but watch how close she was walking to Daemon. Watched how she spoke to him. Seemed to be speaking about what she was wearing. Finally had enough. " if they want to about me they can at least have the gall enough to say it loud enough so others can hear too."

Daemon froze then glared at her. A black shied settled around her as he growled, " do you see something that's wrong Lady?"

" not wrong just annoying. Here I am a _guest _and they point and whisper….. It's just annoying. At least in my ……" home sounded so flat but it was the best she could do." home people say what they want when a stranger comes. They at least say if the woman will wind up ….."

Daemon placed both hands on her shoulders and glared down at her, " your not there lady, but you are a guest of _mine_ and such are under _my_ protection. Beside if they are whispering it's because the don't want me to hear those comments. Ones I'm sure are nothing more but how much you look like my daughters."

" or Lady Angelline." a tall skinny man came up behind Daemon. His dark but graying hair made him appear older then daemon.

Daemon spun around barely recognized the man as one of Banard's sons. " I thought you would still be at the shop at this hour."

" I was, then some one came in and said I just _had_ to come see the young lady that was walking with you."

" ah , well I am just escorting her to dinner then to get some decent clothing if that is alright with everyone?" if that's alright with Orin is what he was saying.

" I recall you saying that once before….. Wasn't Peyton born a few months after that?"

Daemon shrugged, " what can I say. I never could quite tell Jaenelle no…. well not when we did have such wonderful children ."

" wonderful? Ha. They were so wonderful most of their tutors either quit or …… well we never did figure out what happen to them did we?"

" no and that's funny because I still can't seem to find them….. Sometimes I wish the children would tell me what their teachers did for them to vanish as they did."

" do you _really_ or do you just want to have a reason to make sure that they stay missing."

Daemon grinned. " I really should get the lady to dinner. She has had a very long day."

" you will bring her to the shop…. I might have just the thing to bring out her beautiful eyes."

" of course I wouldn't leave here unless she had a shinny something on her finger, wrist or around her neck." he replied dryly.

He waited till the shop keeper was out of hearing range then pulled Alora close to him. In a soft coo that could have been mistaken as a loving voice he said, " stay close, he wouldn't have found me unless he thought you needed protecting."

" am I in danger here?"

" your safe as long as your with me. I'll see to that." what he wasn't telling her was that every one thought she needed protection from him. That every one was seeing how long till her blood flowed down the streets because she had said the wrong thing. What he wasn't saying is that the man who just left was a member of the district queens court and was there to gage his mood.

He had been on this side of the twisted kingdom for three hundred years and still no one trusted him to escort a witch. Well that was just fine then….. He would take her and make sure she was properly dressed in things that suited her. Would make sure she had what ever she wanted then he would retire to his town house. Retire to Janelle's bedroom and just remain there till he had a reason to leave. After all he was only the steward of his daughter's court because she thought he needed _something_ to do and not because he belonged in her court.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucivar met up with both his son and nephew just outside the queens townhouse. Just outside Daemonar's home. Too calmly asked, " have you talk to Orin?"

" I would have if she was here." Daemonar growled. Then added under his breath, " didn't feel up to coming to the keep for dinner my ass."

" what did you expect a very pregnant witch to stay home and have a quite meal when there is an enraged warlord prince walking the streets of her home city?" Diablo asked all too knowing.

" no I expected her to wait for me to go with her." Daemonar snapped back

" enough." Lucivar growled at both of them. " Orin may have done both of you a favor." he watched both of them stare blankly at him. Oh they both knew Daemon's temper. Both knew how fragile Daemon's mind really was. But neither of them grew up like both he and his brother had. Neither of them knew what Daemon wouldn't do. " your father would never harm a child. Including one that wasn't born yet."

" so a pregnant queen may be able to leash his temper?" Diablo asked too slowly…. All too calmly.

" yes now leash your damn tempers or we'll never find out what is pricking the sadist temper enough to put a young queen in danger."

* * *

What Daemon had referred to as a simple dinning hall was in fact a lavish aristo bistro. Just inside the door a waiter was there to seat them. Though after he saw Daemon it was clear that he would rather eat glass first.

That had been the second thing in less then a few moments to prick his temper the third…. The waiter had the nerve to suggest that they not look at the statues today since they were rather busy.

In a deep coo he calmly said, " I could make it a lot less busy if you prefer?"

Alora slipped her arm around Daemon's. linked it for two very simple reasons. One being that she wanted every one to know she was there because he wanted her to be and second……. Witch hopped with all her heart that she could stop him because the man didn't bluff.

" very well I will see if we have a table available." the waiter sounded like he was trying to remember that it was his job to see to the guest and failing miserably.

As he turned his back to check the seating list Alora whispered, " we could come back another day when I'm dressed ……."

" your dressed no worse then my wife was when she ate here most days. Better I think."

" better?" Alora asked the waiter glared.

" your shoes match the outfit." fighting to leash his temper he continued, " when she was at her best she couldn't call in her shoes and when she wasn't…… well she had too many to make up her mind what ones she wanted to wear."

" you never told her."

" I'm very smart lady and I knew how good she was with weapons."

" oh … uncle Daemon I wasn't expecting you to bring a guest with you." a soft female voice came from behind them

Daemon shuttered like he was going to be scolded when he turned around. Did so anyways. " Lady Orin."

" come now why so formal? We are family are we not?" it was a fact Daemon barely remembered during his bout in the twisted kingdom. Had a hard time remembering since she and Daemonar wed just shortly before he fell into the madness.

" A fact that makes you no less the queen here now." and that was another thing he couldn't quite place since she was eyrien. He couldn't think of a reason for her to want to rule this district. Always thought she would be happier in Ebon Rih in one of the smaller cities where she could fly and live in an eyrie.

She pouted her lips, " no I t doesn't but your not so formal with your daughter are you?"

Alora could see he was fighting something. Hell she could remember Orin, or rather Witch could so why….. She gave a slight cough to get Daemon's attention since it would be acceptable to introduce her.

Daemon snapped back to the present. " My apologies Lady Orin this is my daughter's friend….." he gave her a look now bridging the fact she hadn't given her name.

" Alora." she muttered

" well it's nice to meet you Alora. Tell me is he so formal with you?"

" no …. not really formal but….. I think snarly would be a good term." she smiled when Daemon snarled.

" well since they are so busy tonight why don't you join me for dinner. You know I do have a standing reservation here and the best seat in the house." Orin Glared at the waiter to stop him from saying anything that might cause his death or that of any one else for that matter.

Alora's eyes lit up. " you do? And where is the best seat if you don't mind me asking?"

" why in the statue room of course."

Alora looked puzzled. The queen of the district had a standing table in the room Daemon wanted to be seated in but Daemon ; a black jeweled warlord prince, who just so happen to rule this territory didn't? something flashed in her sapphire eyes. Something deadly and feral. Something that was gone before Daemon noticed. Not gone quick enough for Orin not to.

" mother night." Orin gasped before quickly regaining her composer. " Uncle Daemon would you mind terribly if I steal your guest away for a few moments? You do know how us ladies just love to powder our noses together. Don't you?"

He tightened his grip on Alora's hand. A grip he didn't realize he had. Let it fall when she whispered, " It's all right. I'll be right back."

* * *

The two of them found the ladies lounge while Daemon was showed to the table. Upon entering the room Orin hissed, " well it certainly took you long enough to reappear."

" I'm sorry I think your…." Alora stated to speak before being very rudely cut off

" I grew up around your court Lady so don't you dare say I don't know what I'm talking about."

Well hell , she had less trouble concealing Witch when she was in the shuck called Jaenelle….. So why was she having such a heard time now? " how did you know?" her midnight voice asked.

" your eyes. I remember your damn ancient eyes. No wonder Daemon is circling the killing field."

" he's being so formal with you why?" Witch asked not knowing if she would be given a second chance too.

" five hundred years after you……" she didn't want to say died since Witch was standing before her so she just continued, " I criticized one of his statues. I swear I didn't know it was of you I thought he was just…. Well he wasn't right. I don't think he's forgiven me for not liking it right off."

" is that the one we're…."

" no that one is in the hall. In your room Lady…. No , the only one who sees _that_ statue is Daemon. And the black locks and death webs make sure of that."

" Death webs? Daemon wouldn't……"

" as I said he's not right. No your children could burn out the webs …. Or at least they think they can but they fear it will throw him back to the twisted kingdom….. And we don't want to go through that again."

Alora looked away. In a faint whisper asked, " was it bad?"

" it could have been much worse. Though the timing was very bad. He leaped into the madness just days after I wed Daemonar. I still think it was the wedding that was the final push. I know it's the reason your male offspring refuse to so much as take a lover. They don't want to push him."

" Orin , I appreciate your forwardness but I need to know……why do you have access to the statue and Daemon don't?"

" the one that's here?" Alora nodded slightly , " because the last time he laid eyes on it Amdarh nearly burned to the ground in a blaze of witch fire. Just about the entire city needed to be rebuilt……. After that it was unanimously decided that until hell froze over or you returned that he shouldn't go near that statue."

" but he's still…"

" the warlord prince of Dhemlan ? Of course who would think to say other wise. Although Daemonar takes care of most of the Daily business so Daemon can take care of …… well what ever it is that Daemon takes of most days."

" I see…. I don't think it wise to leave him alone for long then. " Witch paused felt the circling dark power drawing closer. Quickly added, " tell them to stay away. If you love them tell them to go home."

Orin found the thread, * stay away.*

* Orin?"* Daemonar asked sending panic through the web like wildfire.

* I'm with Witch ….. Stay away.*

* she asked….*

* Damn it Yaslana I said stay away or do you plan on sleeping some where else for the next year?*

Daemonar winced. Understood why his mother could make his father wince. * we'll be at the town house if you need us.*

Orin shook her head an muttered, " snarly , over protective males….. I swear.."

Alora laughed , " I'm afraid I can't sympathize with you having not experienced a over protective male yet."

" sure you have you…."

" no Lady , Witch has the memories I do not."

Orin looked puzzled, " so how does that work by the way? If Witch has the memories of….. Before? Then how ?"

" we're working that out I think. Personally I'm not sure myself. Sometimes it's like I'm watching events happen with out being able to control any of it and other times….. It's just me."

" and with Daemon?"

" even when I don't feel ….. What ever is in my head…. I'm still drawn to him. In fact he's been in my dreams since I can remember dreaming." Alora shrugged "I guess I'll just have to figure it out as I go."

" and in the mean time if Witch decides to share some thought about how to heal Daemon's chalice you will tell one of the black widows of the family , won't you?"

Alora grabbed her harm , " his chalice isn't ….."

" Ledia could find most of the pieces but not all of them. Nearly three hundred years and he's still taking trips into the twisted kingdom ."

In her midnight voice she said, " I'll figure something out."

* * *

They came to the table to find Daemon sitting in the room alone. Finding that the once almost packed restaurant was now almost entirely empty. Finding Daemon looking a little too nervous.

In a soft voice. One that was hiding the displeasure , Orin asked, " is there something I should know prince?"

" they all left. One moment they were here and the next…." he paused getting his thoughts, " I didn't do it Lady . I think they all walked out….. Maybe sight shielded?'

" you didn't….."

" Lady all I did was sit down and quietly wait. I swear." well he did go over and look at the statue for a moment but nothing that would have caused any one to disappear…. . At least he didn't think he did anything.

" I'm sure they were done eating nothing to worry about." Alora said as she gave Orin an all to knowing look.

" yes I'm sure your right. Nothing to worry about as long as the place is still standing. Right Daemon?"

" why wouldn't it be?" again not really sure what she was asking but Alora didn't seem worried so he would just shrug it off for the moment

" never mind. Now as I was telling you Alora this statue is of the finest quality even if Daemon did make it himself." Orin said trying to tease Daemon just a little.

Alora cast a look at it. Marveled at how Daemon had captured every detail of her in the stone. Took a closer look and saw the blue clear sapphire colored glass that was set in the stone for eyes and saw the carvings behind the eyes. Saw shards of ice breaking behind it even though the statue looked to be laughing and enjoying her meal. noticed the carved sheltie sitting to her lap eating out of her hand. Saw what appeared to be a large cat's tail poking out from under the stone table. He hadn't just immortalized her but had added her two faithful warlord princes who were kindred. Had her dressed in her overhauls and what appeared to be a fine quality shirt. A shirt if not made from stone would have been silk. Saw how he had carved the hair to flow down her back.

Looking at the statue Alora understood what Witch had been trying to tell her all theses years. Her flesh had been made for Daemon. Looking at the statue she saw why every one seemed to be taken back by her….. They looked as one and the same…. Or would if she wore a necklace and a ring on each hand.

In a horse whisper said, " she looks radiant."

Daemon shrugged, " it fits her."

Turning to look at Daemon , Alora asked, " why didn't you make a place to eat with her?"

" she's eating with her favorites. And how could I ever compete with furry faces. Besides I don't think she would want me to intrude."

It's his statue. He created it and he thinks he would intrude…. _on what? _" intrude?"

" her dinner with her furry friends…. That was her time. I didn't intrude in life and I do like to now even if it is just stone."

Understanding she asked softly , " would you like to eat some where else?"

Daemon quickly answered, " mother night no. no offence lady but I tink it's better to eat in here then…."

" you want her to know who you eat with?"

He only nodded.

* * *

Seeing that a change of subject was needed before either Daemon snapped of Witch became emotional , Orin Asked, " So , Alora have you thought about what kind of outfits you wanted?"

Puzzled she said slowly , " what do you mean what kind of outfits?"

" well dresses and skirts or trousers and jackets. Then there are tunics and …."

" Oh my. I guess I didn't realize…."

" well if it's alright with you I could join you ."

Alora's eyes lit up, " oh would you? Daemon you wouldn't mind would you? I would so love to have another opinion on what to wear."

Daemon looked at her. Fought hard to remember that the girl sitting across from him wasn't Jaenelle. Had to fight because her reaction to most things were exactly the same. Fought hard because he was very sure that they would be in a clothing shop till it closed or worse till it opened to normal business. Forced a smile and said, " what ever makes you happy sweetheart."

Sweetheart? Well hell if that's what it takes to get him to be informal then what would it take to get him to be everything she knew he was……. Snarly, overprotective…… and where was all that feline grace that he always had…. Well she would figure that out while she shopped. While she found things that suited her while making his heart stop because she knew exactly what to wear to turn that attention with out looking like she was trying to do just that.


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan paced the Dias. The crown had sat heavy on his young head and was now resting on the lavish red velvet thrown. Resting on an arm made of the purest gold. He paced out of frustration, out of anger, but more of that out of desperation because he didn't know how to be a king. Didn't know how to fix things so he could bring his sister home but did know things _had_ to change.

The tall white double doors open as a thin, tan skinned older male entered. The man didn't bow respectfully just approached with an arrogance that pricked Ethan's temper. Snapping at the intrusion he said, " who the hell are you to be disturbing me?"

" such language from our new king. Are you trying to call open the gates and bring the high lord here himself?"

At this point that would be welcome. At least he would know what to do with all those who smelled of rot. Ethan thought it but bit his tongue for the moment, " my apologies. I ordered for a moment to be alone."

" as you did, however as your chief advisor it is my duty to interrupt."

Chief advisor my ass. You have done tried to poison me once this day. " so If I need orders followed I am to give them to you?" Ethan spoke slowly so not to say what he really wanted to.

" of course majesty." the man said with a hint of discuss in rough bourbon coated voice.

" very well. I have three half brothers somewhere in the county side. Bring them here."

" your father, our late king ordered…."

" my father is dead and I am king now……. Now bring them to be or the next one to die will be you." he wasn't sure if killing the man would be accepted but the smell of him was repulsive. Not to mention his entire demeanor.

With a curt bow the man said, " very well majesty. They will be brought at once."

Ethan turned from him as he began to leave. In a loud thundering voice said, " alive."

" I'm sorry …"

" bring them alive and in one piece. For every piece of flesh they are missing I will have taken from you. Is that clear." this time he spoke softly. Spoke the way Ledia did when she was really riled up over something. Spoke the way he had been taught by her.

The man stared for a long hard moment. Growled then said, " perfectly."

* * *

Out side the double doors the advisor was met by one of the armed guards. Met by his soft whisper, " shall we kill him now?"

" he's looking for poisons and guarding against an attack….. No for now we'll do as our young king ask. We'll give him a few days to think he's adjusting to the royal way…… then when he drops his guard…. then……. Then my friend I will take the throne."

* * *

Dinner had went by quickly. Daemon hadn't ate much but had relaxed a lot. Relaxed because although he would never say anything, he had caught Alora giving the pup most of what was on her plate when she thought no one was looking.

The three of them had sat talking about very mundane things. Taking about woman's fashions to how the courts were set up here. Talking in part about how Jaenelle's court had been set up….. Witch had been surprised to find that most of her court had become guardians or purposely done something to become demon dead before their time just so they would be close if she reappeared. Although Daemon hadn't worded that way… oh no he had said only that, Jaenelle's court were the high lords favorites in the dark realm. And when Alora had hesitatingly asked what he meant….. Daemon only smiled then softly replied, " when your more adjusted to this realm I'll take you to the dark realm for a visit."

After they finished the dessert course of the meal the three of them made their way through the now barren streets. Alora looked and frowned. Too softly asked, " where did everyone go?" disappointment and shock hid her displeasure.

Daemon looked too innocent. He knew why they all left. He understood, after all the last time he had been in that restaurant he had set the whole city on fire. Had done so not because of the statue but because something had pricked his temper and no one could leash it. Had caused the fire because at the time seeing the flames had soothed him. Now regretted it because now too many were wary of him…… no not just the ones here but the ones that mattered…. His family ….. They weren't just wary they lacked all trust in him…. Worst of all he knew it… even when he was lost in the twisted kingdom, lost on roads Tersa couldn't even begin to walk , he knew.

Orin saw Daemon lag behind. Wanted to help . Wanted more then anything to make Daemon understand that he being shut out only because he was moody right now and not because of what happen five hundred years ago. In a soft voice almost absentmindedly said, " oh they're playing least in site till they figure out if Daemon is just being snarly or if he's still brooding."

" I don't brood." Daemon mumbled

" ah huh , I'm soo sure. Then what do you do when you black lock and shield your study or bedroom for a few days? Hmmm?"

" what I do in my own rooms in none of your ….." he could feel his temper rising. Felt a soft touch on his arm. Leashed his temper because Alora was once again clinging to his arm. Hissing he said, " I don't brood."

Orin Laughed. Well at least Witch hadn't lost her touch in leashing Daemon's temper. Although there was something else she could do to make him happily oblivious to anything for a long while….. Now only to get her to invite him.

* * *

Daemon held the door open to the now three story clothing store. Waited outside till the two of them moved away form the entrance way. Shook his head because he was more then sure now that he wouldn't see a bed till after the sun came up… that is however unless the merchant made them leave before then.

" Lady now you may see what suits you." Daemon said trying to keep his nerves out of his voice. Trying to remember that Jaenelle would already be lost somewhere in the store by now.

Alora's eyes lit up jut looking at all the clothes. Didn't notice that this was only the casual area. Hadn't realized that the more proper clothing was on the second floor wouldn't of wondered about the third floor at all unless Orin hadn't had said, " Let's start with the third floor. We can shop with out a snarly male following us for a bit." curious she had asked the eyrien woman _why_. Orin laughed, " because the third floor is for female indulgence and males are not allowed…. Well they _were_ till Daemon went shopping with Aunt Jaenelle and well….. He's the prime reason men are not allowed on that floor. Isn't that right uncle Daemon."

If he could have disappeared he would have. " and who told you about that Lady?" and who is going to be on the receiving end of my temper?

" oh that was sooo long ago you can't expect me to remember the name of every person who tells me something about you now do you? Besides it's not like you really did anything that wrong and Aunt Janelle should have known better then to take you in that kind of a clothing shop when you were _that_ close to a rut. Really I still think she did it on purpose though." and the fact that Angel was born nine months later only added to that fact.

_Shut up. Shut up …. Please sweet darkness make her shut up_. That thought kept flooding his head. " Lady if you would please show Alora around."

" oh now look at what you did. You made him blush. I didn't realize males blushed or could turn that shade of red."

" oh yes. Though it does take practice on getting them that worked up. " Orin continued to babble as she led Alora up the stairs to the more private areas of the shop.

Daemon locked eyes with the merchant. Saw the laughter in his golden eyes. Wanted to growl at the man. Knew with all his heart it wouldn't do much good. Instead found himself a comfortable seat and waited till his niece said something else to make him want to disappear. Sitting in the waiting area that had been designed for men to wait for their ladies to get done , he was Joined by the little black puppy.

* I was told no males. But if no males who will protect the queens?*

* protect? Do they need protecting when I'm right here?* Daemon answered back. Answered letting the hiss of his voice be the warning.

* the winged one can't shield and the lady isn't trained yet .* the puppy reminded

Daemon narrowed his eyes. Let himself feel everyone that was in the shop. Used himself as the center. Only the shop keeper a few light jeweled witches and two light jeweled warlords on the second floor. Both already a wear of his presences here and both aware of who he was escorting. " no need to worry prince. I don't sense any danger."

* and if there was?*

" my nephew is close as is his father and my son." Daemon grumbled as he thought about why they were close.

The pup cocked his head to the side and let one ear flop down while the other stood up listening. Concurring that strange male was right the pup circled Daemon's feet the laid down and prepared to wait.

* * *

After reaching the upper floor Witch finally said, " that was mean… funny …. But mean."

" well it did stop him from coming with us. Didn't it?" Orin shrugged. Her and Jaenelle had done this on several shopping trips and to do it with Witch now or rather with Alora …… it was fun.

" are males really not allowed?"

" oh come now , I really don't remember you being so naïve."

" I'm not….. But time has passed ….." witch corrected

" Male are allowed if they are accompanied by their lovers. Except Daemon… no I was being quite honest when I said he wasn't allowed up here…. Or at least not yet."

Alora looked puzzled. Didn't asked till she saw why. Till she saw all the cloths that would make a males tongue hang out just picturing his lover wearing something like this. Realized why Daemon wouldn't be allowed up here. Realized that Daemon would leap back to the safety of the twisted kingdom because he would picture Jaenelle wearing it and no one else.

" I think you should find two outfits of sort that you like and see what Daemon has to say about them."

" I'm sorry ?"

" did he or did he not tell Janelle what he liked better when they were shopping?"

" yes but I'm not…."

" no you are the living myth. And if I remember correctly Daemon said once that he didn't care about the shuck but what lived under it."

" but…." Alora looked into Orin's eyes. Knew she couldn't argue not when she wanted to know what Witch did about bedding the man. Witch finally said, " oh fine. But I'm going to tell him that you couldn't give me an honest opinion."

" fair enough. After all I can't seeing that I have no interest in most of the things up here."

" Daemonar don't care to …."

" sugar if I wore anything from up here I would be bedding his temper and not his cock…. No he was raised that women don't wear things like this. And for the life of me I can't get him to think that his mother meant outside of the bedroom."

" you tried?"

" I brought him here. His response was that I'm too much of a lady to dress like a …. well what he called it I won't repeat."

" but Lucivar…. I went with Marian once.. She was pregnant with Daemonar the next time I saw her."

" good then you can explain it to your nephew."

* * *

Lucivar came up slowly behind Daemon. Did so because his brother wasn't shielded. Did so be cause Daemon wasn't paying attention to his surrounding. Hoped Daemon wouldn't kill him before he realized _who_ was coming up behind him. He reach over to place his hand on Daemon's shoulder . Shuttered to feel the tight black shield around him.

Daemon turned slowly to face his brother, " what are you doing here prick?"

Prick? Well now there's a name he hadn't heard in a few hundred years. Lucivar looked deep into Daemon's eyes. Relief washed through him when he didn't see the cloudy haze that had been there for the past thousand years. When he didn't see incontrollable rage building. Remembering his brother asked him a question he snapped out of his stupor, " I came to check on Orin. You do know she should be resting.?"

" she's content for the moment. Although if you would like to escort her home I do think I can put a shield around her mouth long enough for her to be tucked in without saying anything."

" I know the two of you don't mix well…. But what did she….?"

" we mix fine . After all she was raised here Prick. Remember she came to Kaeleer the same day I did."

Lucivar wanted to jump up and down . Wanted to show some kind of joy, very calmly said, " yes I remember. Now are you going to tell me why you want to shield her mouth?"

" it doesn't matter it made Jaenelle laugh."

Lucivar's heart cringed. Oh he knew it was to much to hope for that his brother was fully stepping away from the twisted kingdom, but still he had hoped. " so she made Alora Laugh?"

Daemon looked at him puzzled, " Is there a reason your repeating me?"

" just confirming." _we're not doing this again . We're not. Your not coming in this city only to leave to be in the twisted kingdom. _Lucivar fought not to yell at him. Fought not to push. Knew with great certainty what would happen if he did push.

" Daemon why don't you go back to the keep I'll escort…."

" when hell freezes over." he didn't want to be away form the young girl yet. didn't want to be dismissed by a lesser jeweled warlord prince. Even if that warlord prince was his brother.

He could see Daemon slipping could see him fighting just to hold the tiniest bit of sanity he's had for the last three hundred years. Knew if he kept pushing himself he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. " Daemon , Alora will need a place to sleep tonight maybe…."

Alora interrupted with a slight cough. She was wearing a long deep forest green dress that was tight enough to form to every one of her curves. Tight enough to see the out line of her breast since she hadn't put anything under the dress to hind those outlines. Softly almost lovingly said, " Daemon I need your opinion on something."

Daemon swallowed hard. There was no denying how beautiful she was and for her to wear a dress that was made to peak a males interest…. In a horse whisper he asked, " my opinion on …..?"

" well Orin isn't of the right gender to give me an honest opinion so she suggested that I ask you for yours."

" on?" he asked again . This time sitting up straighter and really listing to what she was saying.

She gave her best game smile as she held up two very shear night shirts. Or at least she thought they were night shirts since they were meant to wore at night. Held them both up close enough to her so he could decide if he liked the plane light blue one that was still able to be seen through despite having two layers of the fabric . Or if he preferred the one that looked more exotic with its zebra print but also so shear it wouldn't be more then a soft contrast to the skin it was laid over. " well what one would look better on me?"

Lucivar turned quickly away. Eyrien forwardness or not he was not going to tell her anything that had to do with either of those outfits…. Well not as long as his brother could hear because what he wanted to tell her would end with her in a cold maybe icy lake.

Daemon looked at the shear fabric. Made a mistake and looked into those deep sapphire eyes. _Do I get to see you in them_? He hadn't realized he had said it out loud till she he saw her eyes change. Although he didn't see anger in them but he did see ……. Wanting? Too calmly said, " if you like them get both."

" so you like both of them then?"

" my wife had one that was just a shade darker then her skin… It was always my favorite."

" I see." she looked at both of her selections then shrugged , " then I think I'll get the other one then." before she turned to go she happily said, "thank you.'

Daemon looked at Lucivar who was doing his best not to chase after her and express his displeasure with her. " something wrong Yaslana?"

" you tell me bastard. What was her name?"

" what do you mean what is her name. she's your _sister_ you should know what her name is."

" Yes Daemon I know what her name is but do you?"

Daemon got to his feet a bit too quickly . Was looking through a red haze quicker then that. " her name is the living myth." he said in soft thundering voice that held a hint of a darkness that Lucivar didn't recognize.

He looked into those glazed golden eyes was certain after 2700 years he was looking at his own death in the eyes. Very slowly and very calmly he said, " what is the shucks name?"

Alora felt the male tempers as she started to turn away. Saw Lucivar pulling his wings tight to his body getting ready for a fight. Saw Daemon standing with his hands in tight fist. Decided the shopping trip was over. Strapping steel to her back bone she glided over to them. In a firm commanding voice. In her deep midnight voice she spoke only one word, " Attend."

Lucivar shifted his eyes enough to see her out of the corner. Wouldn't back down till Daemon did. Knew better then to give his brother that easy of a target.

In a deep growl Witch said once more this time letting the air crackle in warning, " Prince Sadi Attend."

His lips curled back into a snarl, " Lady."

" don't you dare Lady me until you temper is leashed , prince."

He looked back into Lucivar's eyes. In a deep growl answered his question, " the shucks name is Alora. Witch's name will always be Jaenelle."

Alora placed the back of her hand on Daemon's check. Hoped he would calm with that touch. Never realized how starved he was for a touch. Very softly spoke, " I would like to get some rest now if you wouldn't mind."

" I think it would be better if you go with Prince Yaslana."

" NO…." witch growled.

" Lady I have matters I need to tend to." then he was out the door before she could argue. Before she could ask any questions.

" Lucivar?"

" he's not stable Lady. I told you he wasn't stable so why the hell did you have to push."

Alora sighed. Witch spoke, " I need to see what Jewels this shuck can wear."

" and how will that help lady. The last time Daemon disappeared like this it took nearly ten years to find him. Or rather find him and keep him in one place ."

Witch looked out at the city. Finally spoke , " he went to the town house. He'll stay there tonight. Now as I said I need …."

" fine make the damn offering then you can deal with him." he turned blew through the door and was in the air before a single tear could be brought to her eyes. Before he had Orin butting in this. Before his nieces and nephews tried to confront their father.

Orin came up behind her a moment later, " prince Yaslana seems prickly."

" he's respond to Daemon's…… " not temper but distress.

" let's go find get you some jewels lady then you can deal with both of them…. I think."

" you think?" Witch snapped then saw how dark it was, " can't make the offering till…."

" from dusk to dawn is the tradition not a rule. Now come Lady the sooner you find what Jewels you can wear the sooner you can convince your husband …."

" husband? He was married to …."

" did he or did he not just say that your name will always be Jaenelle? A fitting name for Witch don't you think?"

Witch thought…. Jaenelle? Well she had always loved that name….. or at least better then Alora…. And it would be an easier way to tell between the two.. Slowly she said, " yes he did."


	10. Chapter 10

Looking at Alora and deciding that if she tried to fly while still full of baby either she would hurt herself or her child….. Or worse she would have to let Daemonar fuss….. Orin decided to ask her overprotective husband for help getting Alora back to the Keep. Realized the mistake the moment she found the thread. Felt this temper and displeasure on that thread. * would you mind helping a queen get to the keep?*

* a queen or Ledia's whore of a friend?*

* Daemonar I swear I should take a notch out of your hide for that. You know as well as I do…*

* that my uncle is held up in the town house bleeding from a heart wound that she caused. Yes Lady I know.*

* we'll if that's the feelings you have then I'll take her myself and you sir can remove yourself from my bed.* Orin let not just her words but also her temper flow through the thread.

Daemonar glared at Diablo. Glared at him because at he would give him a good reason to get prickly. " you agree with her don't you?"

" she is the living myth and can't help it if she stirs up every emotion in my father that he can't hide from." he paused thought for a moment " we'll take her to the keep . Even _let_ her make the offering and then she can go back to the realm she came from or better… right to the bowels of hell….. But that Witch is not getting near my father."

" agreed." he turned back to the commutation thread. * go to the Damn coach we'll meet you there.*

* * *

Daemon paced the town house till he found what he was looking for. Till he found the recipe for gravediggers…. Or rather his version for the drink. A version that had gotten him through the first few years of grieving. Had added more liquor to it to make it more potent ….. To make it easier to get blissfully numb.

Didn't drink any till he went to his study at the keep. Didn't dare take a single sip till the room was fully shielded in the black . Fully surrounded with an aural shield. Then he allowed himself to indulge in the endless bottle of the strong drink. Allowed himself to drink till he was completely numb. Kept drinking till his body would no longer allow him to lift his arm for another drink…. Till even with craft he couldn't find his mouth.

Was content to sleep where he fell because his body wouldn't respond to anything else at that moment.

* * *

The ride to the Keep was both silent and tense. Alora had only glanced at the two men and decided not to speak. Not to let Witch even try to calm either of them. Had decided to sit as still as she could and try to seem invisible till the coach was safely back at the keep.

Both ladies winced when the High lord opened the coach's door and gave Alora that very patient look that she always dreaded even when it was warranted. Respectfully she said, " high lord." in a meek and very timid voice. A voice that snapped all of the male tempers because they were there to protect not to frighten a young queen.

Well if the young queen wanted to resume her role as his wayward daughter then fine. But she was going to fix things completely with his mirror and soon. In a deep thundering voice Saetan spoke, " I should throttle you."

Witch spoke in a soft but yet midnight voice, " I haven't been home yet a day and every male in the realm wants to throttle me. Well except Lucivar he just wants to leave me in an ice filled lake."

" fix things lady and soon." it was the best he could do when he need to hold his daughter was over powering the want to send her back to her realm. The best he could do when the shuck seemed fearful of him when Witch seemed so damn at home.

" I will high lord but I need sometime to take care of one thing first." then she scurried into the keep to find Marian. To find the only other ally she had at the moment.

Both Daemonar and Diablo glared at Saetan. Glared at there much older grandfather. One of them hissed, " your not going to let her stay…."

Ice coated the ground and the coach, " it's not my decision to make. _Your_ Queen said she was to stay. My request to send her back has been denied."

" and what about what she's going to our father? Or does it not matter that he's slipping back into the madness. Just slower now."

Saetan made a clicking sound with his tongue. Didn't speak just let his anger flow through the coach. Let his temper sore till it was consumed by every bit of wood and fabric within the coach. Till it was nothing more thin a cold scorch mark on the ground. Let that be his answer to what he thought about the matter. An answer that neither of the warlord princes would dare challenge.

* * *

With Marian's help Alora set up the alter with everything she would need. Set it up in a room only Witch and Draca knew about. A room that had no door but was off to the side of the dark alter. A room that had been used to hold the queen of Askavi till she was ready to sit on her thrown. A room were nothing could disturb her while she made the offering.

"Marian thank you. I know I made a mess of things." Alora softly spoke

" no Alora you haven't…. the sad thing is if anything you made them better. At least Daemon is locked up in his study instead of disappearing between the realms. "

Alora just looked blankly, " I'll try to do better after I leave this room."

" no , you will do better because the males of the family won't stand in the way of a queen's will. And your Daughter has already decided that you need to be here."

Her eyes shifted to the dark sapphire eyes. Her midnight voice spoke, " she has?"

" yes Lady and Ledia is not a woman to trifle with on matters like these. After all she is her father's daughter." Marian rolled her eyes then let out a soft laugh.

Alora nodded then watch as Marian left. Waited a moment longer before she lit the candles in the correct order for the birth right ceremony. Found her self falling thought the webs. Falling but not quickly , but rather just fast enough to feel the difference of the webs. To feel what level she was on or dropping through.

The first three webs went by to fast to truly get the feel. The rose caressed her skin as the summer-sky made her feel like she was lost in a warm summer morning. Purple dusk looked like the early morning and opal turned to the greenest of greens before she realized how quickly she was descending.

When she reached the sapphire she seemed to slow but continued to the red. Then everything became dark. Not dark she thought _gray_ then a bit darker. It was there she heard a midnight voice. Heard Witch's voice. * here you need to decide what you want Alora. You can be what you were born to be and continued to the black. You can allow both of us to share the shuck as I did with Jaenelle. You can decide to be Witch as you should have been born. Or you can decide to keep the shuck for yourself. You may decide that being Witch is not your dream and I will descend into the darkness and one day reappear in a shuck that will only belong to me.*

* what is the price if I don't become all that I am meant to be? * Alora whispered

* only the darkness knows. It is you decision.* then Witch was gone. Gone before she said anything that would sway Alora's decision.

Alora stood on the Ebon Gray web for a moment weighing her decisions. Witch had helped her all theses years with out asking for anything. Had helped her learn quicker then any male. Had taught her how to defend herself even before her father had given her a tutor. Had showed her how to warm a man's heart with nothing more then a smile and a soft word.

She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have _that_ friend but she did understand what it would mean to be less then what she was born to be…… and that she was not about to do. No, if she was meant to be Witch then that was what she was going to be.

A deep breath then she plunged into the darkness. Fell till she felt the web firmly beneath her feet. Heard her feet…no hooves she corrected clicking on what sounded like stone. Saw herself looking in a mirror but not seeing her flesh but seeing the living myth. Seeing her ancient sapphire eyes and the exotic face. Seeing the tiny spiral horn that ended in a sharp point. Saw the gold mane that wasn't quite fur but not quite hair. Saw her delicately pointed ears. Didn't need to look further. She knew this body understood what this body was meant to be. She was Witch , she was what she should have been born to be.

A deep male voice spoke, * welcome home my daughter.*

Her dark midnight voice answered, * it is time for the dream to be remembered.*

"*the dream has changed. you need to be more then you once were.*

* more? How? Why?* Witch opened her eyes unsure how much time had passed. Knew to look on the alter. A dark velvet pouch laid in the center. Carefully she opened it. One large jewel for each jewel rank from white to red a smaller of each to be paired with it. Then two large gray and ebon gray jewels fell into her hand. She hesitated to spill out the rest when she felt more in the pouch. Continued to pour them out till thirteen large uncut black jewels and one preset black ring….. _Her ring_…. Fell onto the alter.

* * *

It was just past mid day meal when she came up from the dark throne room. When she entered the large receiving room. Had thought it would have been empty instead both of her daughters were there as was Marian and Orin.

Ledia stepped forward, " welcome home mother."

Alora grinned, " you knew?"

" you did teach me how to read your webs did you not?"

Witch nodded, " and you father is where?"

" in his study." Ledia paused, " I wouldn't disturb him."

" then be glade that your not me because I need to dent his head."

Marian stepped forward, " since I'm not sure where your sticks are by all means do use mine." she grinned as she called them in. waited till Witch was out of the room before saying, " should we tell the males of the family or let them deal with Witch."

Angle laughed in a very silvery voice, " we should warn grandfather then stand back and watch the explosions. After all her scent is much darker then mother's ever was."

The eyes of the others fell on her then a roar of dark and silvery laughter filled the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Alora quickly made her way to what should have been the Steward's study, what

should have been Daemon's place to brood. She nearly ran into Lucivar just

outside the dark wood door because neither of them were paying attention. Alora

let out a little sound of surprise. Witch recovered quickly enough and in her

midnight voice said, "Prince Yaslana."

"Lady," Lucivar replied with un-amused dryness.

Fine, if he wanted to remain prickly…. No, she would dent his head later. After

all, she doubted that it would do any good right now. "Is Daemon in there?" she

asked, indicating the Black-locked room.

"Do you feel the shields?" Alora nodded. "Then you already know the answer."

Witch sighed. She just hoped this body would respond to basic craft when it

hadn't been trained. "Then get out of my way, Prince."

Lucivar gripped her arm hard enough for her to know he needed to say something,

but not hard enough to bring out more then her surface temper. In a soft,

hoarse, almost pleading voice, he said, "Go back where you came from. Go before

Daemon is lost to the Twisted Kingdom."

"I thought you wanted me here. You certainly did when you woke me yesterday."

"That was before… please, Lady, you have your Jewels now… please, just leave."

Then he let go and quickly left the corridor. Left because he wasn't going hear

her tell him no, wasn't going to have her saying something that would spike his

temper. Didn't want to plead with her because he couldn't stand to watch his

brother go through that again.

Alora watched him leave. She would have to fix that soon as well. Quickly, she

passed through the black shields, as well as the protection webs Daemon had

added. Scrunching up her nose at the smell of strong liquor, Alora decided to

make a brew first, before waking Daemon. As soon as she passed back out of the

room, she made a mad dash to her work room. She was relived to find it well

stocked, just as she'd hoped.

During the few moments needed to let the brew simmer, she called for a pot of

strong coffee. She asked only that it be left outside the study door, then made

her way back to that room, tonic in hand. She stopped long enough to pick up the

coffee and re-entered. She stopped again just inside the doorway and poured the

tonic into the pot.

She found Daemon passed out on the long couch. His silk shirt was unbuttoned,

exposing his very muscular chest, evidence that Lucivar had been making him work

out for a few hundred years. His hair was even more tangled then it had been

yesterday. Alora picked up the clear glass cup that held the remnants of the

drink. She sniffed it and wanted to gag. Gravediggers were strong, but this was

much stronger than that.

Witch sat down beside her sleeping male and gently traced his face with her

finger. Nerves made her jump when he opened his eyes unexpectedly. Daemon tried

to sit up, felt the room spin under him, and lay back down again. He didn't

understand how she had gotten past his shield. Very quietly, he said, "Lady,"

then winced because the sound of his own voice made his head throb.

Alora placed one finger over his soft lips, then in a very quiet whisper, said,

"Drink this." She called in the pot of coffee and used Craft to pour a mugful.

She saw the confusion in his eyes, then only let him get a glimpse of the ring

that now rested on her finger.

He sat up enough to take a small sip. It was clearly coffee, but it tasted sweet

and exotic at the same time. Not bad, just…different. Quietly, he asked,

"What's in this?"

Alora gave a slight shrug. "Nothing fancy."

Daemon took another sip and ended up draining the glass. His head started to

feel a little better, so he answered that dismissive comment with one of his

own. "Uh huh."

Her face went from a happy but mischievous grin to - if she had been Jaenelle

Daemon would have called this her queen's face. Her eyes no longer looked soft

but fully aware, fully alert. Her grin faded. In her deep midnight voice, she

began to speak, "We need to talk, Prince."

With a slight shudder, Daemon sat up. He only did so because he knew that tone,

and knew whatever she wanted to discuss was about something he did that was

distressing her. Respectfully, he said, "Lady?" He tried to sound puzzled.

"I told you I would return. Why do you have to get all snarly when…"

"You stop right there, Lady. You _said _you would return, yes… but you didn't tell

me that you made a web. Didn't give me a hint on _how_ you planned to return.

Dammit, I couldn't even find proof in any of the damn webs I made."

Quietly, she said, "You weren't supposed to. If you chose to move on…"

He let his voice roll like thunder. "Move on! You expected me to move on when I

spent 1700 years searching for you. When I spent almost another hundred in your

bed."

Alora pulled away. She needed to pace. She didn't want to look him in the eyes.

Her voice quivered as she said, "And in a thousand years you never..."

"No, Lady. And if you think otherwise then you really underestimated how much I

love you."

"You loved…"

"You. Jaenelle was only the husk as Alora is now." Daemon stood behind her and

let his hands caress her skin, felt how uncared for the skin really was, and

decided he would fuss later. And he would fuss, because she owed him a thousand

years for making him think she was truly gone.

Alora sighed. His hands felt so warm and soft, so… loving. It was a feeling she

didn't know... It was a feeling she would fight to keep. Her body relaxed against

him, relaxed until she felt something she had never experienced. Not knowing

what to do, she decided to stop him. She and Witch were one, but there were

still a few things that she knew only in theory. It was those things that would

best be discovered in a soft bed.

Not yet pulling away, she forced herself to say, "I need a favor, Prince."

Daemon snickered as he whispered in her ear, "Queens don't ask for favors. They

do, however, ask for help with a problem."

Help... Well, she needed a lot of that. She needed help with setting her

brother's realm to right. She needed help so she would feel welcome here. She

needed help so Lucivar wouldn't be so snarly around her because he was

protecting Daemon, even though Daemon didn't seem like he needed any protection

right now. She started again, or rather, Witch did. "I need your help, Prince."

"And what is the lady's pleasure?"

"Two things…." She thought for a minute, then corrected herself. "Well, really

more like three things, and you don't have to help if you don't wish to."

Daemon turned her so that he could lock eyes with her. His eyes were no longer

loving or soft. They were no longer clouded with the fog of the Twisted Kingdom…

but instead were filled with... Alora looked deep into those eyes, as did Witch…

and knew she had the full attention of the Sadist, even if he was showing

nothing. No outward signs of temper. In a deep coo Daemon said, "And why would I

not want to help my queen?"

Well, that certainly answered one question…. His loyalties lay with Witch and

not the flesh... "My brother will need a strong Blood male to help him."

"Brother?" His first thought was Lucivar, but Daemon couldn't think of any

reason he would need help at the moment.

"Brother, the one who shares a bloodline with this flesh."

"I had intended to see that realm. Now I have a reason not to destroy it… or at

least not everyone in it." _Mother Night_, Witch thought as she looked behind

those eyes. She shuddered inwardly to think about what she saw. A thousand years

and it was becoming very clear what spells and webs he had been studying. She

was so lost in that train of thought that she almost didn't hear Daemon ask,

"And what is the second thing that needs my attention?"

Witch very slowly blew out a breath of air. She worded her request very

carefully because if she didn't, Daemon would leave nothing left of his brother

just because he had offended his queen. "Will you find out what I need to do so

that Lucivar…" She watched his gold eyes narrow into tiny slits, felt the air

cool around her, "...is comfortable with this husk?"

Daemon looked at the door. His gaze seemed to pass though it. Dismissively, he

said, "I'll talk to him, then you can invite him to join me in your realm."

"Us, Daemon, not just you. I have four brothers, all of whom I intend to see

often." Alora said in a very stern and commanding voice, a voice that dared him

to argue.

" Fine, _us_... But I reserve the right to be true to my caste if I do not like

what I see."

"As you wish, Prince, as long as my family remains whole."

Daemon let out a slight irritated growl. "And the third matter."

Alora bit her bottom lip. Then, very shyly, she said, "I want you to see me

through my..."

Daemon tilted his head. Understood what she needed of him. Was going to make her

say it. Except he didn't. After all, it was the one thing he hadn't shared with Jaenelle. Couldn't have shared because of what had happened. "See you through?"

"If you don't want to I understand."

He pulled her close to his body and let her feel his response to her. "Sweetheart, do you really think I would let another male in your bed?"

"Well, no, but I wasn't sure…"

In a sensual purr, Daemon whispered, "Why don't you take the women shopping

while I have a very short talk with my brother. And when we get back from

visiting your brothers you can show me what you bought."

Puzzled, she asked, " You want to see my brothers first?"

"No, Lady. I want to see how you grew up so I can determine just how much

fussing you owe me."

There was another warning there, that she was sure of. "Very well, Prince, I

will be gone 'til evening meal. Will that give you enough time to ready

yourself?"

He kissed where her horn would be if they were in the misty place. "More than

enough." He let her pull away until she was just far enough that she couldn't

dent his head with a stick if she had one. "And Lady, be prepared to spend the

next several months in a practice circle."

"I know how to...

"

"Oh, no, sweetheart, you don't have to convince me, but there are a few members

of your family you will… or at least until there is a good reason for you not to

be in a practice circle."

Witch's eyes narrowed. "And what reason would that be?"

In a very loving voice, but with a cat's grin, Daemon simply replied, "The hall

is too quiet without the sound of little feet running through it."

Happily, Alora scurried out of the room. She would have to find out if their

marriage vows were made between Jaenelle and Daemon or Witch and Daemon... No,

maybe they would just have another wedding…. Yes, that would be better.

-----------------

Daemon found Lucivar looking out over the land, out on one of the stone

balconies. He was heavily sight shielded and fully aware that Lucivar wouldn't

know he was there until the very moment Daemon chose to let him know. Wouldn't

know till he felt the snakes tooth bite down on his shoulder. That is, if he _did _

let the snake's tooth fully bite down.

In a feline glide, Daemon approached, then let his lips curl into a demented

smile. He smiled because he could lecture his brother about not being shielded

when there was a possible fight just inside the Keep's walls. His hand grabbed

a hold of Lucivar's shoulder just as the sight shield fell. Just as Lucivar

snapped out his wings a little because his brother had came up behind him so

stealthily.

Feeling Daemon's snake tooth biting just hard enough to know it was on his

shoulder and feeling Daemon's other hand now ever so softly caressing his left

wing, Lucivar fought to control his breathing. Fought to remain passive because

he was sure Daemon was fully back on the roads of the Twisted Kingdom. Or, at

least, hoped he was, because if he was in this situation with the Sadist he was

dead. Trying to sound calm, he said, "Daemon?"

"You sound nervous, Prick."

Oh, now, there was a name Daemon hadn't called him in a thousand years. A name

that he couldn't remember while in the Twisted Kingdom. "Your snake tooth is

pricking my shoulder…." _Why wouldn't I be nervous? And besides that, you're _

_holding my wing so I don't move. _He didn't think it would help if he said that

to his brother just now. Anything he did try to try to free himself would result

in a snapped neck at the very least.

In a deep hiss, Daemon asked, "What would hurt you more… having the tiny bones

in your wing broken or knowing you made your wife a widow?"

Physical pain or emotional. Damn, damn and double damn. Lucivar wasn't just

talking to his brother, he was having a very clear conversation with the Sadist,

and for whatever reason, he was the prime target right now. Slowly, he said,

"What's the game, Bastard?"

"No game. At least, not yet." Daemon paused long enough to appear that he was

thinking of something, then continued, "Do you remember the games we used to

play in Terreille?"

Lucivar's heart stopped. How could he forget those games? How could he not

remember why he was afraid of his brother when he got into this mood … and why

he couldn't be fearful of the High Lord. Very slowly, he answered, "Yes, I

Remember... Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember when I told you that if you ever stood in my way I would see

that you never made it to the gates of Hell?"

Lucivar felt the snake tooth through his leather vest, knew how deadly that

poison was. Wanting to know what he had done to spike his brother's temper this

much, he asked, "And why are you bringing this up now?"

"As a reminder, and to make sure I had your full and undivided attention."

With a arrogant sigh of relief Lucivar spoke. "You always have my undivided

attention, Sadi."

"Good, then this conversation won't take long."

He thought they were already having a conversation. Maybe not a coherent one,

but still a conversation. "And you need to tell me what exactly?"

"Until Alora is comfortable with all the snarly males of the family…"

"She's not-" He stopped when he felt Daemon's hand tighten on his shoulder, then

calmly continued, "-used to snarly males?" Not the question he wanted to ask,

but he really wasn't in a situation to mold the battlefield to his liking. Not

when the Sadist was out to play.

"No, I don't think she is. Witch is completely at home around them but the husk

doesn't know how to respond yet. In a few days, she will, but not right now."

"Papi, what in the name of Hell are you doing to poor uncle Lucivar?" asked a

silvery voice that came from behind them.

Lucivar sent a spear-to-distaff thread to his queen that said only, *Don't

push.*

"I thought you went shopping?" Daemon cooed.

"We _were_ going. Then the three of us felt your shield followed by Uncle

Lucivar's worry... Well, Witch wouldn't leave 'til her male family members

stopped being so damn snarly."

"I'm not being snarly. I was having a private conversation with my brother."

"And your snake tooth is usually that close to his skin when you conduct these

private conversations?"

Daemon let Lucivar go and turned to face Ledia. His brother he could meet tempers with and know who would win if it came down to Jewel strength... His daughter... Since they both wore the Black he wasn't sure. He was, however, sure of one thingâ€¦ moons blood. "Lady, you should leave."

"I will do no such thing." She looked in his eyes and understood why Lucivar was

always wary of him when he got this moody. But she knew how to leash his temper.

"Besides, you would never do harm to your daughter."

Not queen? Why hadn't she said queen? He leashed his temper enough to tell her,

"Nor my brother, unless it was warranted."

"And did he do something that would warrant dealing with you while I was

shopping?"

"Not yet, but he was getting dangerously close."

"Ah, well, in that case..." Her soft voice changed to a more formal tone as she

said, " Prince Yaslana, I formally request that you escort Alora to (wherever

she's going) until a more suitable escort can be found."

He didn't want to be around her.. well, that was a lie, but… he didn't want her

near Daemon when the latter clearly wasn't the least bit stable. He knew better

than to argue with his queen, because if he did, he would be dealing with

Daemon, Daemonar, and Diablo on a matter he really didn't want to discuss. "It would be my privilege, Lady."

"Uh huh. I doubt that, but it will give you a reason to get to know my... Papi,

what is she exactly? I mean, I can't call her a sister since she'll be… you

know. And I don't really know how this works yet, if I should call her my mother

since I'm the daughter of Witch and she's Witch, or if the whole age thing

trumps that."

Daemon chuckled. "Which of you wears the darker Jewels?"

"Well, since I only have two Black Jewels and they are my Jewels of rank, and

Alora has fourteen, if I counted correctly, and a full set of every other Jewel …" well, two sets of every other Jewel… I would certainly say she does... Why?"

Well, that made it clear who was the most powerful in the three realms, never

mind the two of them. "What does Protocol say you should call her?"

"Oh, Papa don't be daft. Alora hates being called Lady as much as Mama did… or

Does… grrr… I have to go figure this out… and Prince, no playing rough with

Prince Yaslana, Alora needs you both in good moods when you go visit her realm."

Knowing who else hated being called Lady when it wasn't needed, Daemon politely

said, "Of course Lady. I would never do anything to ruffle your uncle's

feathers." Too much, anyway.

Lucivar waited until his niece was out of earshot. "If I didn't know better I could have sworn you planned that."

Daemon put his hand to his heart. "Me?" Seeing the not-so-amused look on his

brother's face, he continued, "Actually I didn't but I did tell Alora I would

talk to you because you are distressing her. So now I'm asking you… stop."

"I don't want to see you back in the Twisted Kingdom." His voice broke in a soft

whisper.

"If I promise not to get to lost on the roads, will you try to get to know

Alora?"

Lucivar looked into Daemon's eyes. "You're serious?"

"Yes I am. Now do we have an agreement?"

With an exasperated and very forced sigh, he said, "One condition."

"And that is?"

"The next time you set foot into the Twisted Kingdom, she can deal with you."

* * *

**Many thanks to Raelity Cayne for helping me with this one**


	12. Chapter 12

**ok here's the correct chapter to this story.**

* * *

Daemon paced the stone room that held the formal alter. Paced because Alora wasn't there yet nor was his brother who was _suppose_ to be waiting with him. Paced because Draca had refused to open the gates to that realm unless she absolutely had too, which meant that there was something there that Draca the once queen of the dragons didn't like. This in turn meant that Daemon liked it a lot less that Witch had been born there or that he had to let the realm remain whole. Then the thought crossed his mind, such an evil little thought, he didn't have to let the realm stand only keep those who shared Alora's blood line alive. That in turn led to another thought what if he dragged them here then figured out how to destroy everything else… no , not everything else just those of the more human kind. Just those who were the cause of Witch needing to be born there… yes…. Yes that might just work after all.

Lucivar stood in the doorway and didn't like what he was seeing. What he saw was Daemon very clearly thinking something through in his mind and by the look on his brother's face that something would lead to rivers of blood flowing down the streets. Then again Daemon's snake's tooth was partly showing from under his long black tinted nail, another sign that the man was clearly not right and if he was... Not wanting to startle his brother and knowing better then to break the concentration of a black widow when they were lost this deeply in thought , Lucivar gave a very subtle cough one that he hoped would be enough to snap Daemon's attention.

Hearing that slight, but very forced cough Daemon locked eyes with the eyrien who was standing just inside the doorway but now quite inside the room. The eyrien who was his brother and right now the man who would know how to quickly purge a realm of human blood while saving the land. Quickly in a soft coo he finally spoke, "I'm surprised you're not shielded, you do know we are walking into a battlefield."

"I'll be shielded enough when someone open's that gate." Lucivar replied with a very arrogant smile then quickly dropped the sight shield that had been around all of his weapons, or at least his favorites after all he had bought or made several new ones over the last thousand year's ones that he hadn't even had a need till now to test them properly.

"I see, and I suppose that you want me to let enough of those creatures stand for you to test your weapons on?"

Alora chose that moment to enter with Ledia and wished she hadn't, after all when both Daemon and Lucivar worked together not many were left standing. In her soft flowing voice she started to speak, "Are we interrupting something?"

The air crackled as Lucivar pivoted on his heal to keep his eyes from looking at was causing that feral look in Daemon's gold eyes. To keep from seeing whatever it was that would probably only spike his temper and _he_ needed to be the one who remained calm if only for just a moment.

In a low malicious growl Daemon roared, "What in the name of hell are you wearing?"

Choosing to stand her ground and prepare them for what they would find on the other side of the gate Alora calmly and sweetly spoke, "I'm wearing what is acceptable in _that_ realm Prince. Now if you're done getting all snarly we can go…"

"That's acceptable?" Daemon gasped at her attire then took a long hard look at it.

What she was wearing for a shirt that barely covered her now ample chest and looked like she had only taken a sleeve from a man's work shirt and sewed it together as it was held to her body, _which was exactly what she had done_. Then he looked past her bear belly to what she wore for a skirt. At its longest point it barely came to the middle of her very tone thigh, at it's shortest it just covered the parts of her that were entirely female. The fabric seemed to have come from either a sheet or something made from the same kind of material, however it looked as it had been torn off rather then cut and then shaped. It looked that way because strings still hung from the jagged edges. Then to finish her outfit her long coal black hair had been tucked under some kind of makeshift turban that looked more stylish then a woman that had a wet towel wrapped around her head but…

Again growling he continued, "I don't give a damn if that is acceptable; you are not wearing that where another living person will see it."

By now Lucivar had taken a quick glance at what she was wearing. As a man it would leave him wanting if it had been worn by Marian and worn in the bedroom just to add spice to the moment. As Daemon's brother, and as her temporary escort and still her brother, he wholeheartedly agreed with Daemon. He would have spoke if he hadn't noticed the look in Ledia's eyes or the now feral and very cat like look in Alora's.

"I am and I have more times then I can count, and if we are to get you an audience with the king then I need to look just as every one else."

"If we will be sight shielded what difference will it make for you to wear some real clothes?"

" that will only work till we are out side the throne room." with a defeated sigh Alora continued," Think of it as a disguise, one that should work as long as no one looks at my eyes.'

Disguise? Oh he understood what that meant but then again Witch couldn't act. Seeing no other way but to agree at least for a very brief moment he all too calmly asked, "You'll change once we are somewhere where it's …."

"I will change once we are in the thrown room. It can be heavily shielded and also has its own defenses. Besides dressing like this only make my brother snarly as well. And yes Prince before you ask I do have several things with me that _you _would find acceptable." she meant to say both of you but it was too late to correct herself now.

Saetan who had been lingering in the hall now came up behind his granddaughter and the daughter of his soul. Clearing his throat he quietly spoke, "Angle suggested that I go as well. She said something about my talents being needed."

Daemon's eye lit up with a child's joy. He had never been given the opportunity to be on a battlefield with his father and brother. Or at least not with both of them at the same time and on the same side. A very devious grin bloomed on his face as his eyes danced with … not joy… but… knowing that the streets were going to be running red with blood before all of this was said and done. Not leaving time for argument he spoke hurriedly, "You're always welcome to come, High Lord."

Something in the way Daemon had said that sent a shiver down his spine. In a thousand years when had he forgotten that the Sadist wasn't just Daemon's nickname but was who Daemon was more often then not. Who he was and could be quicker then a snap, and now that was who he was going to be standing with on an unknown battlefield. Mother night and May the Darkness be merciful because his son would not, nor could he.

A soft angelic voice flowed through the room, "now Papa, grandfather play nice. Remember there are four Males that have to survive three belong in Ledia's first circle the other in mine. You'll also find a strong queen there I think or at least you should."

A look of parental bafflement fell on Daemon's face as he to calmly asked, "And how…"

"Your children are _all_ black widows Papa. Now how do you think I know?" Angle asked as she blew a piece of golden blond hair away from her lightly tanned face. Then hid a grin because she was not going to tell him, "Because_ we heave meet the males_." nor was she going to say, _"One is my lover by my choice and another will be Ledia's when he is of age_." nor was she going to say, " _have you never wondered where Revenar disappears to sometimes for days?" _no she knew better then to say any of those things right now, but they all would need to be said soon.

Gathering his wit's the fastest Lucivar probed, "And where is the queen suppose to be?"

" Since she is joined with the seconded to the oldest of Alora's brother's I think she should be some where near the gate." not realizing she was still talking and not thinking she continued, "_after all that was the plan that Ethan and we discussed_."

Three sets of male eyes glared at the three Queens. Quickly Alora glided over and lit the candles then said, "Come now we can play snip and snarl later."

Daemon turned back to her and in a sexual purr just before she took a step into the swirling gray mist he said, "You said you have things with you that _I_ will like. Are any of those things for my pleasure only?"

Just before the mist surrounded her she gasped, "Daemon." it wasn't a gasp of terror but a gasp of shock and wanting.

* * *

As the gate closed Ledia turned to her sister. In a quite nervous voice asked, "do you think they will let the males live?"

"They'll be fine. After all mother lives beneath the shuck and she is in more control then she is letting on."

Ledia saw her sister's ocean blue eyes change to almost midnight. Knew why her sister chose to say in Terreille other then be a living reminder to their father. Spoke to her as one dark jeweled queen to another, "you know something don't you?"

"Yes dear sister I do. I know a great deal of things. I know Ethan will one day be the father of your children as his brother will be to mine. I know the queen that is in that realm now can heal it if she is given the chance. And I know mother will need to make the offer to the dark when they get back."

"Will there be trouble?"

"Not much. But do you want to tell uncle Lucivar that his daughter is with child or wait till it's born. Not that I understand how she has kept it from him this long."

"With help of a sight shield that I created. Although our dear cousin did promise to tell him soon."

"And how will she explain getting married in another realm, and getting pregnant all with out telling any of the males of the family?"

"She told a male. Actually two of them." Ledia said with a smile, "So what if they have furry faces."

Both girls laughed over that one, "Oh poor uncle Lucivar I think both he and Daemonar will have headaches over this for years."

"I'll have a headache over what?" a strong smooth male voice came from behind them.

Thinking quickly Ledia said, "Over teaching Alora's family about protocol. After all I don't think we can have them roaming around Keeler with out knowing at least some of it." (Not_ that they haven't been learning it for years under my instruction.)_

"Uh huh. In any case… Orin asked me to fetch the two of you. She said I'm being to male for her right now."

"You're always male, so I take it your fussing too much."

"Am not. I don't see making sure that she doesn't need to get up out of her overly comfy chair fussing. I call it making sense. After all she is due any day now and doesn't need to do more then make another blanket for the baby."

With a laugh Angle said, "That's called fussing. It's ok though by time we're done with her I promise she won't throw any books at you for a few moments anyway."

"Ha, ha so funny. I can't wait till the two of you can't do basic craft for a few months; I think I'll like fussing over another female of the family better when I don't live with her."

Both girls looked at each other thinking the same thing … and that's why your sister is keeping her pregnancy a secret. It was only a thought and not one that they would dare say to any one … ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Saetan had been the last through the gate and was glad that he had been. In the brief moment that had separated his arrival from his sons they had both stepped to the killing edge, both were primed and ready to let the blood of those in this realm flow. They had stepped to that edge in response to this room. With a deep breath he let his physic tendril feel the surroundings, feel for whatever it was that had caused both of his offspring to leap to the killing edge, almost stepped to that edge himself when he felt the diminished power, that physic residue of queens who had died in this room, in this room that should have been a place for learning. He felt the pain that they had been done in this unused library. Hissed because he knew why his granddaughter had asked him to come… knew the High lord of hell would bare witness for those who died and would be the one to collect that final debt that was owed to all those queens who had never been given a chance to live.

Daemon glared through the red haze. Glared at Alora because right now he didn't care if she was the only one who knew where they were or where they had to go. He didn't care if she was the only one who would be able to tell him who had to live and those who didn't matter. Didn't care about anything except getting her back through the gate and back to where it was safe. In a soft coo that only someone who didn't know Daemon would mistake as calm he spoke, "Lady you need to return to Kaeleer."

"I'll be safer with you Prince." not that she thought she was in danger there but knew if she returned without him the three realms would prepare for war with this one. Would because Witch's sons would not allow for their father, uncle and grandfather to have all the fun.

Lucivar growled at her. Queen or not, she was his sister and he was bigger and stronger then her and she was about to remember that. "You want to help fine but you are not in command here Lady we are, under stood?"

Of course they were in command here, they are males and they all are well beyond thinking clearly, "Of course prince, why would I think other wise."

"Good, now tell us where the name of Hell are we and where do we need to go."

Alora looked around only vaguely knew where this room was. Only knew she had been so frightened when Ethan had brought her here that she barely remembered how they came. "We're in the old family library on the far side of the palace." _I think_.

"Palace?" Daemon looked with a great deal of bafflement on his face

"Err um… Hall well sort of. I really don't know how to explain it. At the four outer corners there is a tall tower where prisoners are kept the front near the great doors if the most used part where everything from daily business to family as kept. The thrown room is on the second floor over looking the country side. From what I know this part of the palace hasn't been used for about eight generations. Well not used properly at least."

"We're in the back of the Hall then? " Lucivar clarified. Seeing her nod he asked very calmly, " Then were do we need to go?"

Being here Alora was fighting fear of knowing what was out beyond the uncared for wooden door. Knew what she was going to expose them to once she told them. Understood what would be lost if she didn't tell them. "There is a small narrow hallway that leads to the front from there we have to go up the gold stone steps to the upper floor. The thrown room has double doors that are painted in red and trimmed in gold."

Saetan narrowed his eyes, "never have I hear of such thing not even in the aristo families."

"This isn't Kaeleer or Terreille. No one cares for the land they only care about wealth and gaining more wealth. Gold is mined then melted down so it can cover on what ever the land owner wants. Farmers that grow more then the others are burned because _of course _they have to be under some kind of a spell and the food that is produced is destroyed so that the poison can't be spread. Woman can be traded or sold for anything from land to food. It's horrible here but there are signs of hope. Those who live outside the main cities grow tired of this way of life, they want help."

The four of them grew silent as they heard an enraged male voice draw closer. As they heard what sounded as a woman whimpering. The handle if the door jiggled as someone tried from the out side to open it. By time it flung open and the young girl, who looked younger then Jaenelle had when Daemon had first met her, was tossed none too gently into the room they were all heavily sight shielded. When the burly un-kept man stood in the door fumbling with the belt of his pants their tempers raised till they were all fully immersed on the killing field. In that moment nothing mattered more then making sure the male became a new resident of hell.

Things happen to quickly to know for sure who acted first as the sound of bones snapping filled the room just before the man's innards spilled out over the floor., just before the blood pulled on the old matted gray green carpet. Just before the girl screamed out in shear terror.

Calming and soothing spells wrapped around the girl just as fast. Faster still was how the body vanished or at least was wrapped in a web created by the high lord so it wouldn't be seen till he was ready to take his newest resident of hell to his new home.

Dropping the sight shield, Lucivar knelt down beside the girl and very protectively pulled her close to him. He was shocked by how passive she was being even with the webs that were now tightly wrapped around her; he had expected some kind fight. Was even more shocked when he cleared his mind enough to get her scent… a queen a very young inexperienced queen and one if he could trust what he was sensing should wear a darker jewel. Puzzled he looked up at Alora, "Cat?"

"Some one must have figured out that she could use some form of craft. The man would have been bringing her here to either break her or kill her… possibly both."

A black shield fell over the room as Daemon spoke all too calmly, "she'll be safe here for a while. Besides there are some others it seems that want to meet the high lord before the day is out." as he spoke his gaze settled out to the hall way tough it didn't appear that he was looking at anything unparticular everyone was sure he was looking at something…

Carefully Lucivar laid the young now dazed girl down then called in a thin blanket that he usually kept just incase he found himself falling asleep some where other then in a warm bed. In a soft cooing voice he spoke, "then shall we go meet the rest of the walking carrion?"

"Lucivar!" Alora gasped, she needed him to be the calm one and she wasn't expecting him to be so casual about creating more "work" for his father.

"What? If you think I'm going to let someone destroy good queens while I'm around lady then you really need to get to know me better."

With a forced growl she grumbled, "Let's go."

With a grin Lucivar thought, "well_ at least it's easier getting her al riled up_."

* * *

They made their way through the dimly lit corridors and narrow passageways that Alora told them were the quickest way to the throne room. Had told them but _had_ managed to leave out that the passageways were made for woman to pass though so not to bother the males. After literally squeezing through a second of theses passageways the three of the more snarly males decided to just pass through the thick stone walls, besides this would save time that they didn't want to waste.

Sight shielded no one knew they were there or at least wouldn't have if every time they passed a unsightly looking male who smelled of rot , the man seemed to vanished leaving little more then a speck of blood or a small piece of flesh on the floor or smooth covered walls. Every time only enough of the man would remain to look like he had a good reason to have disappeared. Although by time they reached the stairs the string of unexplained disappearances of most of the armed guards and those in charge of the woman were becoming evident.

Then by time they reached the double doors of the thrown room, that hadn't been painted as Alora had said but had been soaked enough times in blood that they were red from that and then had gold trim added to off set the color, fear was creeping into the palace that a demon was loose in the palace. Some were even whispering that it was the dead coming for those who took their lives.

There were no guards that they could see up here or at least not ones that would try and fight if they showed them selves now, so they did just that. Did it because Alora was now insisting that she didn't want to scare her brother. With the sight shields down but still fully shielded in the ebon black that was still held in the rings that Jaenelle had made so long ago, Daemon used craft to open the door. Did so because as much as he enjoyed watching blood flow like rivers no streets or splatter on walls he was not passing through a door that was soaked in innocent blood, nor was he going to actually touch it if he didn't absolutely have to.

* * *

Ethan was pacing around the nearly bare room while his brother's were more comfortably sitting on the floor trying to reason with him to sit still and maybe he would be able to think. And again his voice cracked with wariness and desperation, "Do either of you know how to ask your wive or lover for help when we all will be dead before the gate is able to be open?"

Marcus who was the second to the eldest pulled his young wife frightened closer to him as he spoke with a very soft gentle voice, "Ethan sit down. You said your friend…"

"Girl friend." one of the others coughed

"…Had a plan." Marcus looked to his right at Nathan and gave him a look that could melt bones before he continued," Now I never met her but I have met Nathan's wife and though for the life of me I don't understand how she has wings, she is very knowing of a great deal of things… One being you're not going to be killed anytime soon. Now sit and you can tell us exactly where our sister is and in whose care you left her."

With a loud and eerie bang the double doors flew open leaving one barely attached to its hinges while the other fell to the floor with a thud. The four startled males turned their heads in neck breaking speeds to see who or what was coming into the room. Their eyes all widened as they were sure now that Ethan was right when he had said that they would all soon be dead.

Alora smacked Daemon's upper arm with as much force as she could then said in a very grumpy but yet riled voice, " Daemon I said open the door not tear Down the room. I swear…"

"No Lady you said in there…. You did not say what would be in this room…" ok so she did earlier when she had described the doors that lead to the throne room , but still he hadn't expected to find four males an none seemed to have the scent of rot about them… then again two of them look almost familiar.

"Children enough." Saetan roared as he rubbed his temple from the now growing headache that he hadn't noticed while he had been busy hiding his new residents.

Making a frowning face Alora looked at the high lord then noticed the uncanny look on Daemon's face. Using nothing more then her eyes she followed his gaze till her face lit up with joy. Forgetting what she was wearing or who she was with Alora rushed over to her brothers. She had almost closed the distance between them while tears of joy started to fill her ocean blue eyes… would have if a black shield hadn't came up in front of her just as she reached out her hands for her brothers. She almost said something till she heard Daemon growl from behind her. Till she felt the cold filling the room.

Red haze filled his eyes as ice spiked in the back of them. In a low vicious growl Daemon spoke to the males that were now on their feet, " So how long did you plan on pretending to be from Kaeleer, Prince?" his eyes locked on one of the familiar faces. Lock on the one which he had seen escorting not his daughter but his niece. The man who he was certain his brother knew nothing about.


	14. Chapter 14

Nathan who had been sitting with his back towards the door now turned slightly to see what had barged in, or better yet who had directed a question to him.

Very respectfully he corrected the very enraged and deadly man who he had seen a few times and had been introduced too by Revenar. The man who he had been told on several occasions not to press. "My apologies Prince Sadi but I have never said that I was _from_ Kaeleer. In fact I never said where I was from."

Trying to catch the young man in a lie Daemon did a quick probe of his own memories. Tried to remember what the man had said when asked where he was from. He wanted to curse because he hadn't picked up on the fact his niece had answered all of those question. She had answered well enough to be truthful but not enough to cause suspicion of where her suitor was from. Narrowing his eyes he glared at the lightly tanned man who had dusty brown hair. Glared at the man who he knew better then to kill because he now understood that he would have not one but several powerful witches riled up if he did, and one of those witches wanted him to see her through her virgin night. Very calmly Daemon hissed, "We'll discuss this later."

Acting like a child who had just been caught doing something naughty Nathan slumped his shoulders down and did his best to look like he was pouting, or at least trying to because he was well into his twenties though he still looked as a youth of not nearly ten. In a grumpy adolescent voice he said, " I can't wait." pausing and letting a wicked grin bloom on his face he continued, " will your daughter's coven be there for that discussion?"

"No but the males of her first circle will be."

Ethan and Marcus exchanged glances with each other then with the two male who looked as confused as they did before turning their attention to Alora, before seeing what she was wearing or rather not wearing. Almost in unison they roared, "What in the name of hell are you wearing." Marcus said while Ethan exclaimed, "I can't believe they let you leave the Keep dressed like that."

Saetan held back a grin, these may not be Kaeleer born males but they had the heads of ones, not to mention they both seemed to know when to push and when not to. Looking out the corner of his eyes at his eyrien son who was looking much like he was ready for a fight he softly spoke as he raised both a black shied and an aural one around the room, "I think we need to discuss some things before we play anymore snip and snarl today, don't you think so Witch child?" before she could agree he continued, "now go put something on that will please us all then you may join us."

Seeing no other way out of this conversation se ducked behind the dais that held the tall wide throne that was covered in worn red velvet and was made with the purest of gold. Quickly she called in a forest green jacket that had matching trousers and a lighter green silk blouse that blended well with her lightly tan skin, but still stood out against her deep sapphire eyes, although she would have preferred the blue sapphire outfit that mirrored the one Janelle had had so many years before, but both Ledia and Angle had thought it would send their father spiraling again and she didn't want to risk that.

While Alora changed Lucivar kept a close watch on the now wide open door even though nothing could get through the shields unless the high lord wanted it to. Still he couldn't help but to think that somehow they weren't just organizing themselves in here but had trapped themselves in here with no escape. Using craft he floated the tainted doors back to where they looked to belong again making sure he didn't actually touch them himself.

Daemon joined the three boys in the half circle that they had created on the floor before he spoke, "So who wants to start."

Wanting help and not wanting to prick the temper of the man who had successfully muted Nathan into a very respectful speaking male who he normally wasn't, the three of them all stared to speak at once. All of them started to speak like a coven of young girls chattering on about nonsense till Marcus' wife spoke in a very faint whisper, "I have an idea how to help every one."

The room fell deathly silent before Daemon gestured for her to continue. Again the young girl spoke only this time she sounded as she had some confidence to her voice although she still kept it very soft and just above a whisper." my apologies we have all been asking Rea for help now for so long that we don't know where to start."

"Then start at the beginning Lady. The three of us have been sent to help where we can but none of us are the least bit familiar to this realm." Daemon spoke as calmly as he could even though this queen, if he could trust his own senses, was pricking at his temper just from the amount of fear that was pouring off of her.

Marcus growled, "We don't have time for this. Once the King's advisor knows that there are those here that can weald magic he will call for all of our deaths and I doubt opening the gates of hell will…."

"Marcus hush." the young girl scorned, "we don't want to open that gate. If the stories are true then the demon king will kill us just as he would the snakes that over see this realm."

At that Saetan laughed, "Darling and what does this demon king look like?"

Her deep golden eyes looked over to him and with a great deal of heart felt sincerity said, "no one really knows but they say that his nails are long and black with rot. That his eyes are as cold as stone and he drinks the blood of his victims so that he may live for all eternity. But that doesn't scare me, no what does it that it is said that he created this realm so that he could enjoy a feast when ever he opened the gate from his throne in hell. Then the other stories say that his temper is so violent that he could destroy the entire realm if one ever summoned him."

Saetan bit back a smile as he glided over to her and softly patted her hair down making sure she saw his long black tinted nails. Then ever so calmly said, "Sweetheart I've only every destroyed one race of people and that was only because they harmed one of my children. Now come you said you had an idea and I am much inclined to hear it especially if I only need to let myself be noticed here."

"Oh…. Oh my but Rea said…. "She stopped talking long enough to catch her breath. Long enough to watch as Alora took a seat on Daemon's lap and his much toned arms wrapped around her. "My Idea right. There are not enough of those here that can heal the land … Rea said that herself but she also said there could be with help of a few … I think she was talking about you."

"This Rea sounds like a very gifted black widow I should like to meet her." Saetan interrupted as he kept his voice calm and soothing

"Meet her? I thought… Nathan I though you said she knew the high lord personally."

Nathan locked his eyes Daemon in a silent plea for help. Understanding Daemon cut in, "Lady please I don't think we have time to figure out who knows who right now."

"Well since every one knows that the king is nothing more then the mouth piece for the current advisor I think if you take care of him and those who follow him… Rea and I should be able to help the land enough so that enough food will grow to keep all of the people alive through winter. By summer I think then those loyal to the crown will adjust enough for Ethan to make some new laws where woman have some rights and that those who can use craft won't be killed in the cradle."

Lucivar who had not really been paying attention to the conversation now turned to see Alora sitting on Daemon's lap with her hard resting on his shoulder. It had been over a thousand years since Daemon had looked so relaxed and calm, although anyone who knew Daemon would realize that he was right now fully protecting her and would in a heart beat become more deadly then the high lord if provoked. He knew because he was watching how his brother was holding the yond girl close to him offering himself as her protector just as he once did for Jaenelle when she was tired or over worked, just as he did when his children were younger and would crawl up on his lap with tears in their eyes because of one thing or another. It was now he made a silent payer to the darkness that nothing pressed his brother because those in this room needed to live through this. Needed to because Alora would need her family where Jaenelle had adopted hers.

With his mind else where Lucivar was snapped to attention when a loud bang came from the other side of the blood stained door. Before a second equally loud bang hit the door all of his weapons were called in and his war blade was held tightly in his hands.

Knowing or rather thinking that fighting would spill out in this room Marcus directed his wife to hide behind the dais then glared at his sister who was too calmly still perched on Daemon's lap. "You too behind the dais. "he growled at her.

"I can take care of…"

Daemon nuzzled the head as he whispered, "your tired sweet heart and you haven't had time to rest since descending to the abyss… for now listen to your brother."

Getting to her feet he mumbled in her midnight voice that shocked her brothers for none of them had ever heard it before, "Snarly, pig headed males…. Who do you think…?"

"Sweetheart we are your protectors now please you need to protect your sister. After all she can't use the jewels yet."

Witch looked over to the dais, "no she can't can her…. Well she will before the last one of those pieces of …."

The small sight shields fell before she could finish that statement. Then three fury faces looked up lovingly at her. The black hell hound that she had met in the coach that first night spoke, * I can help. I know my craft and my teeth are sharp.*

"Yes young prince you may help." witch looked around the room before giving her last instruction, "none in this room are to be bit, and any others do what you will."

With that instruction they raised their shields once more.

The four puzzled males all stood silent for a short time trying to make sense of what they had just saw. Finally gave up and said, "If some one has an extra weapon or two we can help."

Lucivar looked at them and called in a second set of weapons, ones that he had just bought not to long ago others he had made. "Here take what you know how to use."

He was surprised when only his war blade was left on the ground. Then shook his head when Witch took that for herself before joining her sister behind the dais.


	15. Chapter 15

Another loud bang came at the door. This time it made the wall shake, but the black shield still held. Lucivar took his position nearest the door, layering his already-in-place Ebon Gray shield with another layer of the Ebon shield that was being held in his ring that his sister had given him so long ago. Then added his weaker Red. Not that his Red was truly weak, but the shield would give the illusion that it was his Jewel of rank if he needed it to.

After taking the weapons that Lucivar had so graciously given them, Marcus and Nathan flanked Lucivar. they kept far enough away so that he'd have enough room to spread his wings if he needed to. It was just another little gesture like that that added to Lucivar's suspicions. Then, after he noticed that their fighting stance mirrored his own, or rather, mirrored the adapted one invented by his nieces and nephews, his interest was spiked. In a calm, almost soft voice, he asked, "Who taught you take a stance like that?" Another something hit the door.

If they had said it was a common fighting stance, he probably would have believed them, at least for a few moments longer. But Marcus, very matter-of-factly, said, "Rea taught us, her and her cousin – hey, Nate what's your _friend's _name again?"

Ethan, who was now sitting on his throne with a long sword in his hand, turned pale, bowing his head in defeat. He wanted to whimper more than anything. He had his sister doing who knows what with Nara behind the dais, Ledia's father flanking him as well as watching his every move with too much of a predatory gaze, and to top it all off, his brother, his dear older brother with the big mouth, suddenly had a death wish. Taking a very diplomatic stance, he very calmly said, "You know damn well what my friend's name is. Besides it's not important right now."

Hunter was currently leaning on the far wall. He had, until now, been very quiet and extremely calm. Now, he finally spoke. His voice flowed in a soft, almost sexual purr, but still held a hint of darkness. "Finally growing some backbone, little brother? It's about time… wouldn't want you to disappoint your…" he paused as a very wicked grin bloomed on his narrow tan face. A face that, if there had been blood lines between him and the SaDiablo family, would have explained so much. "…soon-to-be father, now would we?"

"Soon to be?" Ethan croaked. He was only fourteen – hardly the age to even think about marriage, let alone anything else that would involve Ledia being more then just a friend.

If it hadn't been for the grin that the eldest of the boys was trying to hold back, Daemon would have mistaken this for something more serious than brotherly taunting. But because he picked up the subtle cues, he all too knowingly narrowed his golden eyes, and in a deep thundering voice, asked, "Is there something I should know about, your majesty?" He could have said Prince, but he didn't know what - if anything - the young lad knew about protocol. He figured he knew enough about this realm, however, that Majesty would be an appropriate term.

Ethan didn't have time to answer or even think about how he wanted to answer the now very intimidating male standing much too close to him. It was at that moment that the already broken door once again fell from its hinges and fell to the stone floor with a loud, eerie thud. Outside in the wide hall now stood what appeared to be most of the palace guards and at least some of the actual army, all of whom were dressed in the heaviest of chain mail and the thickest of steel-plated armor. They all looked miserable just standing there and Ethan couldn't even imagine how they would feel once they were moving around, the metal clanging and smacking against itself and others standing near.

Deciding to speak as his father once did, whenever he was disturbed while meeting with a political visitor, Ethan let his young voice deepen to a full growl. "What in the name of Hell do you think you are doing? I thought I said I wished to be left alone for a time."

A very plump man pushed his way through the well armored ones. The round man kept pushing through until he was pressed against the shield that still held around the room. In a sly, almost evil hiss, the man tried to sound genuinely worried. "Majesty, the alarm sounded when this atrocious display of evil was demonstrated…"

"Evil? I am visiting with…" He had to think quickly and hope his mouth didn't make things worse. "…royalty from another realm and you dare to interrupt that meeting? Maybe we ought to see if the Gate to the Dark Realm still works and send you there now!"

The man started to sputter, not from fear that he might die or be thrown into the Dark Realm, but that his plan would be ruined if this little twit had the backing of someone who could actually wield powerful magic. "Dignitaries, your Majesty? I wasn't aware that any were coming. May I ask their names so that a proper feast could be made?"

Nathan looked at Daemon, then the High Lord for guidance. With a nod from both and a malicious grin on Daemon's face, he finally spoke with as much of a growl as he could. "To my right is Prince Sadi, the ruler of Dhemlan. In front of you…" He almost said "the one with wings" but didn't since he couldn't see them at the moment he could only assume that the Lucivar had hid them somehow and for whatever unknown reason, "…is Prince Yaslana from Ebon Rih." Now to introduce the High Lord. Oh, he wanted to say exactly who the man was, but he also knew better, so he decided to embellish some and hope no one would question it. "And my final guest is Prince SaDiablo, the High Lord of Ebon Askavi and the ruler of Kaeleer." Ok, so, no, he wasn't, but he was the High Lord of somewhere and a ruler of that realm, so he didn't think Ledia would mind if he changed her grandfather's title for a day or so … he hoped.

"Kaeleer? I've never heard of such a place. Would you mind enlightening me, High Lord?"

Saetan steepled his long, narrow fingers together and rolled his shoulders. Since his sons hadn't rejected Ethan's boast about who he was or wasn't, he would play the game for a time. In a deep coo, he answered the man's question, "It is not something I can describe, since as of my arrival here I do not see anything that is in any way the same. However, I do see many things that were similar to another realm that my family now holds power over. I can only hope that it won't take as many deaths to purge this realm as it did the other."

"Purge? Death?" The man was now wide-eyed and very clearly scared. More than that, he needed to get these three men out of here one way or another. Then he would have to quickly dispose of the young king and his bloodline.

The man's scent was seeping through the Black shield just enough for Lucivar to catch it, but not enough for those in the back of the room to. The scent, although weak, said Warlord Prince and marked the man as one who wore a Jewel… Summer-sky. But somehow it didn't seem to be the Jewel of rank… maybe Birthright then. But then again, how, since no one wore Jewels here? Lucivar narrowed his eyes as he locked gazes with the pompous man. Giving his best evil smile and showing just a few of his teeth, he very calmly said, "You don't like to be around those who can summon the dark powers do you?"

The man strapped a bit of steel to his backbone as he spoke. "Those who wield magic of any kind are put to death. Unnatural creatures as they are."

In a matter-of-fact tone of voice, one that Lucivar rarely used, he said, "Really. Then why are you still standing?"

The man paled. There was no way this stranger could know that he knew the dark arts and could kill a man without much more than a thought. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I see. And the long nails are just a fashion statement then?" (Only Daemon and Saetan grow out their nails, since they are the only male Black Widows and have to hide the snake tooth. If this guy has long nails, it really is just a fashion statement.)

The man tried once more to enter the room the way he had figured out as a youth. Again he was held at bay. In an angry hiss he directed a curt response not to Lucivar but to Ethan, "I think it's time for your guests to leave or be set on trial by the laws of this land."

"Trial for what?" Ethan leaped to his feet and began to growl, "They have done nothing wrong by me. You, however, have. You dare to try to cause a war with a realm that could destroy this one with much less than a single gesture-" So he was embellishing again, but not by much. "-then you dare interrupt a meeting to solve a very delicate situation, one involving the only living female descendent of the crown. And now you dare to tell me, your king, when to instruct my honored guests to leave…. What right do you have to do these things?"

"I am your chief advisor…."

"Former advisor. And not to me, to my father and only to my father. I, sir, never said who would take your place at the coronation, I only said I would think about it in a timely manner. And I have, and my advisor is not you, and my Master of the Guard is in this room with me, so I'm not really sure, what with both of my advisors in this room, how you managed to call the guards or the army…."

"You can't do this!"

"I am the king and my word is law." This made him think about Ledia and how she must handle these types of situations. Looking at his guests, he thought knew how they were handled…. Very quietly and never in front of this many witnesses. Ethan continued to take long strides towards the door. He felt the Black shield fall, but knew there was another a finger's width above his own skin and another was now protecting the dais and the girls who were hidden behind it.

"You there…" Ethan said as he pointed to a guard who looked barely older than the king himself was. "What is your name?"

In a quivering voice, the young man spoke, "Peyton, sir."

Saetan looked at the man for a long moment. The tan skin and gold eyes told of one of the long lived races... but this young man couldn't be his son. Even if they were in Kaeleer it couldn't have been. Just a coincidence, he decided, and nothing more. But even with most of him covered in polished armor and chain mail something about Peyton called to Saetan. Following that call, he took a few short steps closer.

Still keeping his voice as royal as possible even though he was sure his bones would turn to liquid in a matter of moments, Ethan continued to speak. "Tell me, then, Payton, do you serve the crown or my father's former advisor?"

The young man swallowed hard. Knowing either answer could have him killed and not in the most pleasant of ways, he very nervously said, "The crown, your Majesty."

"Very well, then. Take this…" Ethan took a deep breath and fought not to gag. How had he not smelled that rot before? "…piece of walking carrion to the back tower along with any that follow him. All others are dismissed."

Peyton took the former chief advisor by his arm, then, with a great deal more confidence, calmly asked, "Who do I report to once he is locked away?"

Before Ethan could speak, a spark of Summer-sky power flowed through the hall and several of the armored guards fell. Those who were still standing stared in shock and horror as the pompous leader that they had followed disappeared without a trace, leaving them there to handle the battle that would call for their deaths. Peyton, who hadn't been ready for that, had let his hand jerk away from his prisoner, and now stood in disbelief at the spot where the man had appeared to vanish. Those who had been near him now lay on the floor. None of the had any visible wounds but all were very much dead.

Lucivar laughed. "Well, damn, if he wanted to play, he could have at least tried to make it a little more interesting." He had spoken only because he wanted the man - his prey, now - to think he had gotten away. After all, a Summer-sky sight shield really couldn't be hidden from a Ebon Gray Warlord Prince, especially when it wasn't complete.

Ethan and his brothers all turned to face him in confused awe. He would have continued to stand there if he hadn't heard the High Lord growl in a deep rumbling voice, "What in the name of Hell?"

Lucivar turned. The gold dais now lay in a melted puddle of liquid gold and bits of contained fire where cloth had once been. His eyes scanned the room and saw what was missing… or rather, who. Under his breath, Lucivar cursed with a great deal of heartfelt serenity. (Um... serenity means calm. Is that what you were going for here?) "Ethan, do what you need for those who still are standing in all this…" He gestured to the now fallen bodies. Then he continued with a warning – and the terms of a spell he was now working on. "None can exit until I say, nor can they enter this room. Father, find the tainted-"

"No, you go hunting and I'll find your brother."

Lucivar shuddered. There was no real way to know how long Daemon had been gone. In fact he could almost bet that what had been in this room for most of their time here had been a shadow… Then again had the Sadist ever truly been in this room? "High Lord, be careful…."

"Do I look that feeble?" He had aged noticeably in the last thousand years. More gray had appeared in his once all-black hair and he had lost some of his weight, but he still looked like he was just out of his prime and was still the High Lord of Hell and the High Priest of the Hourglass.

"No, but… something is amiss here, and Daemon is in the midst of it."


	16. Chapter 16

**thank you again Raelity for going back over this for me.**

* * *

Angel sat looking at her tangled web. Her father, uncle and grandfather had only been gone a few hours, but something felt wrong. In fact, it had felt wrong the moment the gate had closed and it was the reason that she had gone to the webs for help. A tear fell from her high cheekbones. Frustrated, she growled at the web, "I am not losing my family. Not again."

She didn't want this, had never wanted this. With a deep sigh, she called in the small trinket box that her Jaenelle had given her just after she made the Offering to the Darkness. Just after her mother had discovered her little secret - that she had indeed been given a Jewel for that ceremony. A Jewel that she had told her father that she had turned away from because she didn't want that power. She had told the family that day that her Birthright Jewels were more than enough to heal the Realm. What her mother had discovered was that that had been a lie. She had talked to Lorn, who had only very cryptically said, "All your children have both of their Jewelss."

So it was only a few days after that that her mother had given her this small wooden trinket box to hold her new Jewels until she was ready to acknowledge she had them. That had been a thousand years ago and now… now she needed every drop of strength she could get because she was not going to lose the three males in her life who she didn't want to say goodbye to.

Carefully, she held up the large Ebony pendant that her mother had had Bernard set for her, then fastened it around her neck and let the power flow through her. It was the first time she had let herself truly feel that power, and it was a power she could no longer deny. A power that eclipsed her sister's by far and a power that now made her the most powerful witch in the history of blood. This was the power Lorn had said she would need, although he had never said when. It was the power she dreaded that she would one day have to claim because she was afraid that this much power held between two witches would destroy the Realms.

With a deep breath, she let her mind feel for all those in her First Circle, let herself feel for all those who were family. She could sense each one of their minds and Jewels and knew where they were in the Keep. Another deep breath to calm her nerves, and mumbling under her breath, said, "Well, Mother always told us, if you're going to snarl, make sure you do it loud enough for all the males to join in. It's more interesting that way."

She wasn't sure this was snarling, but it would do what she wanted it to - get everyone's attention. Lightly she caressed the pendant and let an arc of power flow through the Keep followed by a very dark ripple of power. It was a test to see what she could do with this Jewel. The outcome scared the shit out of everyone.

Walls shook, chandeliers fell with a crash. The windows that were further away had cracks; those that had been closer to the dark wave of power had exploded under the pressure. Then there were the things that had stayed hidden in the keep as the guardians, the things that had lived in the shadows for thousands of years now stood outside of the shadows. Creatures no more human than Draca and a lot more frightening. Long claws, sharp teeth and black translucent bodies that were solid if they touched you but less then air if you touched them. They were the creatures of long-forgotten races that had been the first blood. Races that were naturally feral and were only leashed by the Queen of the Dragons.

Draca rushed into the sitting room to find the family stunned and dancing on the killing edge, because someone had wanted them to be primed for a fight and, Hell's fire, now they were. In her sibilant voice, she said, "Attend."

They had all known Draca for over a thousand years, and now, for the first time, she looked more dragon than human. The bones around her eyes were more obtrusive and there were patches of small scales covering her face and hands. For the first time, around her neck she wore what looked like their mother's Jewel, but they knew by the sheer size of it that it couldn't be. _A queen's a queen regardless of whether she rules or not_. It had been something their grandfather had said too many times over the years and now they knew the rest of it. _A dragon's a dragon regardless of size._

Daemonar dusted himself off as he said, "Lady, if you wanted our attention…"

"I did not do thiss. Your coussin did and now my hunterss and guardss are free."

"Hunters? Guards? Draca I don't…"

"It iss no matter. There iss a reason go find out." Indeed, there was a problem, and being both wise and ancient, Draca was not going to be the one rushing about trying to solve it. No, the very riled up males of this court would do that job and may the Darkness be merciful when they did.

Ledia and Raiven were already in Angel's room by time the males arrived. Draca had said cousin, but not which one, so they all assumed it had been their Queen. One of them started to speak, "Dia, what in the name of Hell were you thinking…"

Angel turned to see them. Her eyes held that dark midnight look that their mother had when she was beyond pissed. Although she had no other signs of being cold they knew. One look in eyes that were normally soft and a beautiful light blue sapphire and they knew. Mother Night, how they knew. Daemonar, being the eldest and remembering a bit more about the feral side of Witch, very calmly said, "Lady, may we be of service?"

Stepping away from the more feral side of the killing edge, Angel forced herself to speak. Her voice was still soft and gentle but the dark midnight that was breaking through sent shivers down all their spines. "We are needed in the other Realm."

"We can't interfere. Protocol says-"

"Screw Protocol. We're going and if I have to destroy everything that doesn't have a blood tie to one of us then so be it."

Shit. She wasn't just feral; she was doing exactly what their mother would have done given the circumstances. Ledia swallowed hard. "Sister, there are enough dark Jewels in that realm…."

"If blood is spilled, their lives will be forfeit. If they use their Jewels, their lives will be forfeit. Whatever they have done since being there caused something deadly to be woken. Something that doesn't like humans wearing Jewels. We leave now or Papa will be the first to become a whisper in the Darkness, followed by Witch."

"You releassed my guardss for a purposse,yess?" Draca slowly came up behind the males who were doing their best to block the door way.

"Yes, Draca, I did. They can enter where we cannot. They are needed, but I will return them."

Something snake-like and deadly flickered in Draca's eyes before it was replaced with understanding. "You will return them when you return." It wasn't a question, but a direct order from one Queen to another. An order that would be obeyed.

"I promise, Draca, that as soon as we return, they will slip back into the shadows. You have my word."

With the tension easing from the room, Daemonar took time to notice the complexion of his sister, which was looking much too green and clammy to be normal. Brotherly concern filled him as he snarled at her, "You're staying here."

The air crackled in warning as she snapped right back, "I'm going."

"Like Hell you are. It will be over my dead body before…"

Three voices all holding midnight and fury. "That can be arranged."

Sending a spear thread aimed at Daemonar, Diablo said, *Stop getting them riled up. They don't bluff.* He shivered. Angel may joke and tease, but the girl didn't bluff, and truth be told, she was the only one who could put all of them to the ground when she wanted to.

Swallowing anything he was about to say and knowing he was talking to a Queen and not his cousin, Daemonar very apologetically said, "I was out of line…"

"Enough. We don't have time for this." Looking at her slightly older brothers, she continued, "Peyton, go down to Halaway and retrieve all the books of Protocol you can find in the shops. Mephis and Diablo, go and make sure we all have enough honed weapons, just in case we need more then we usually carry. Daemonar, you can convince your mother to come." Seeing the anger building in his eyes and knowing he was about to dig in his heels, Angel added the darkest midnight to her soft voice that she could. "It's not a suggestion prince."

"Of course Lady." He bowed his head slightly to give her the respect due to an extremely dark-Jeweled Queen, then quickly left to find his mother. At least one good thing would come from this… his sister, who looked as if she were going to become sick at any moment, would not be going.

"Lady, why did you ask for my mother to come?"

"Lady? Dammit, Rea when have you ever called me Lady? She holds your father's leash and I want her there when _he_ realizes you're with child and he can't do a thing about it."

"Oh … oh that's mean. Even for you that is mean."

"I, darling, am _never_ mean. Dia is the mean one, I'm the nice one, and I take after mother while _she_ takes after father." Her voice sounded calm now as she teased her sister and cousin but the midnight was still lingering.

"Mother Night. Alright, if we're going to shake an entire Realm up, we might as well involve the entire family."

"We are…"

"No Angel, the _entire_ family."

Angel blinked once, then twice. "Sweetheart, the kitty and the pups are already there and their sires are waiting at the Gate. Did I miss someone?"

"Mother Night." Raiven gasped.

"And may the darkness be merciful." Ledia added.

* * *

Nara's body was limp and heavy as Daemon carried her down through the long-forgotten corridors, following Alora, who was holding a slowly but surely fading ball of witchlight. Just moments before the door had fell from its hinges she had commanded that he help her take Nara where she would be safe while she descended into the abyss. It was, she had said, a place she could see in her mind, but had never truly been to herself. He had created the shadow as quickly as he could, knowing it wouldn't have to last long. Really, it wouldn't have to hold more than a few moments, though he did hope he would have enough time to get the young Queen to safety before it was discovered that he wasn't there. Or before he had time to rejoin the battle, because he dearly wanted to be with his family on that killing field.

In a soft whisper, Daemon complained, "Tell me again why we're running away from the battle?"

Alora stopped short and he nearly bumped into her. In her deep midnight voice, she spoke, making sure he knew who he was talking to. "We are not running. We are buying time and protection. Nara needs to reach the full depths of her Birthright Jewel."

"And _me_ carrying her through tunnels that are littered with ancient webs helps how?"

Witch turned to face him. Even though the ball of witch light wasn't giving off nearly enough light to give color to their surroundings, he could see the depths of cold rage and anger in those deep sapphire eyes, eyes that he had thought he would never see again and at the same time, wished he wasn't seeing now. Swallowing his pride and probably any words that could only escalate the matter, Daemon softly backtracked. "My apologies, Lady. I only meant that I don't like being underground in a place that I am unfamiliar with."

Turning suddenly on her heels, she called over her shoulder, "Follow me, Prince, and do watch out for the spiders. They like visitors even less here than they do in Arachna."

Mother Night. The little gold spiders were known to be deadly when someone unwittingly stepped into their Territory and he was being told these ones were worse. He could hear Lucivar in his head saying, in that arrogant, snarly way that meant he knew he was right, "So why are you going to trust this Queen's safety to deadly spiders?" The Black Widow in him knew that answer… If Alora was taking them to the spiders, then she had the permission to trespass. More than that, she had their protection.

They walked quickly through the underground passage until the witchlight went out and darkness covered everything. In a strange, uncanny mix of the ancient language and an odd, thrumming language unknown to Daemon, Alora began to speak. She didn't use the soft gentle voice that she normally talked with but a softer, airy one, almost in a swan's cooing song. A voice that was now bringing tears to his eyes because of how lovely it was. He realized it was and wasn't Witch's voice. It was the voice of Witch but not one that Jaenelle could have created. It was that voice that was answered by a very rough and dark voice. It was a voice that would turn a man's bones to liquid if he hadn't known Witch, if he hadn't known Jaenelle and her temper.

The voice continued to speak. First it sounded angry and almost malicious, but as Alora kept to her singing voice, the other started to sound more perplexed, then calm. It was then Alora finally addressed him. "Prince. This is one of the guards to the Queen's Chamber. Remember what you see here and never speak of it outside these walls. The spiders do not wish to make their presence known."

"Understood, Lady." In his mind, he pictured a small gold, or maybe brown, spider no bigger than the size of his Black-Jeweled ring. To say that his assumption was an understatement would be an understatement in and of its self. When the witch light began to glow once more, Daemon was met nearly face to face with a pearly white, almost translucent spider. Its beady red eyes were the size of his fist and the body was nearly that of a mare in foal. The spider's two fangs hanging from its mouth were nearly as long as his black tinted nails. It was then that he noticed the moderate size of the Gray Jewel hanging tightly around the massive creature's thorax.

They followed the guard through a few short turns then entered a large, seemingly empty underground cathedral. Tall hand-carved pillars came up from the ground creating an aisle way. The ball of witch light was joined by several others, allowing for the massive room to be seen in full. Large webs hung nearly every surface, and, like the spiders, the webs looked translucent, except when a bit of light glistened off of one. Looking up, Daemon could see hundreds of red glowing eyes piercing down at him. Hungry eyes, he decided. Eyes that had already appraised him as part of their dinner menu. Shivering at the thought, he forced himself to look ahead, only to find that what lay in front of him was even more frightening than what was above.

A large spider got her long thick prickly legs under her. As she stood, Daemon couldn't help but compare her to a house. His heart raced. If he was meeting with the Queen of the spiders in Kaeleer, he would have no reason to fear, but here… here things were much deadlier and much bigger, and if he was picking up all the scents in this room correctly, none wore less than the Red. His attention sharpened as he watched her emotionless face stare at him, as he watched her assess him as her dinner.

Too calmly, Alora spoke. "My apologies, Lady, for the intrusion, but my Sister needs protection while she is lost in the abyss."

The great spider spoke slowly and roughly, for she had not spoken to a human in many years, and even then, that one had never left. "The penalty for trespassing is death."

Oh, well there was something he understood and would not let happen. Still cradling the empty husk in his arms, Daemon fully emerged to the killing edge and had a Black shield around the three of them in the same breath. He may not be able to do much about the Queen, but none of the other spiders were getting near him or his Lady.

Annoyed, Alora hissed quietly, "Daemon."

*This is a battlefield, Lady. One that I am walking out of with you.*

Snarling under her breath, all she would say was, "Stubborn males," then turned her attention to the Queen. "Again, my apologies. You are a dream weaver and one who can see more than most do. I ask, before you do what you need to, that you read a simple web for me. A web that I created."

The large spider glared down at her. Its fangs hovered just above her head, just above the Black shield Daemon had created. In her slow, deep voice the spider said, *You are no spider, and none of this realm remember to weave.* She sounded almost amused.

Witch spoke in her ancient midnight voice. "But I am from all Realms. I am dreams made flesh and I bear the dream from this realm as well."

If the spider could have paled, she would have. It was only in long-gone memory that Witch was spoken of, and now the powerful creature was blessing her cavern. *I would be honored to read a web that you created, Sister.*

Alora called in the web that she had made with Jaenelle's daughters on the way back from the shopping trip. It wasn't very big, but it would serve the purpose she needed it to. It would reveal what would need to be said and seen by those who had the greatest influence in this Realm.

The misty Gate opened. Daemonar led his Queen and her First Circle through it. The smell of blood ran across his nostrils. Cold rage hit him like a wall. Not his grandfather's rage… his uncle's…

His gold eyes scanned the room, sensing the Black shield. He cursed under his breath, and then saw the young, shivering, silently whimpering girl crouched up in a corner watching him.

In that moment, the door leading to the hallway blew open. A man covered in thick armor and chain mail stood just outside the door. He tried to advance into the room and hissed when he couldn't get any further. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of the closing Gate. He only had to reach that Gate.

The males made a half-circle around the Queens and Raiven. They couldn't pick up the unknown male's scent, but they were all sure of one thing: whatever they did or didn't do would change everything. They knew it because something like an invisible thread was wrapping around the room. A thread that they all had been warned about by their mother during Craft lessons that only she could teach.

They weren't aware of the shadow guards in the room until shadows appeared where none could be. Until the room fell into darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Daemonar groaned as he raised his hand to his head. In a horse dry voice said, "Mother Night, what happen." He blinked his golden eyes open and saw what appeared to be drops of red wine poured over the walls and hard wood floor. It took him a moment to process what he was seeing… and it wasn't wine it was however blood.

His heart leaped to his throat as fear made him take a lethal step toward the killing edge. An edge where everything moved with terrible clarity, and where everything that crossed his path would become a potential target. Quickly he opened his inner barriers to feel the room, to feel for his family… his queen. Cold rage turned to hot temper when he felt all of them near and he was able to take a good deep breath before turning his head to see what was around him.

Ledia and Angle were behind him as was the other males of the family. His mother however was over by the far wall, with her arm draped over the half naked girl who had been cowing in the corner when they first arrived in this realm. As he looked around finally able to get to his feet he noticed a few oddities: first off the male had been outside of a black shield so how had he gotten in and splattered on the walls? Looking around sunlight was streaming in through a small window the result should have been a shadow stretching across the room… this was not the case.

Carefully he tried to wake his cousins first, his male cousins that is. He reached out to them on a private communication thread, a thread that was male to male; after all he wasn't going to wake two queens and his mother up until he knew exactly what had happen or if it was safe. * You three need to get up now.* he let a snarl go through the thread then waited.

Diablo was the first to blink his eyes open though they were anything but bright and gold. No they were however heavily glazed and looking much too sleepy and much to calm to ensure that any one in that room or this realm for that matter was safe. His cold deadly rage filled the room as he slowly began to speak, "What the hell just happen?"

Slow deliberate movements and Daemonar was able to offer his hand to his cousin and help him to his feet. Not that he really needed help but he wanted to do something to show that he was there to help and not get killed. "I don't know prince but I intend to find out."

Not cousin, nor puppy or any of the other names Daemonar had tried out on him since they were kids but Prince, a word used in protocol as a form of curiously something his cousin wouldn't have done if he had thought it wasn't warranted. Through red haze he tried to make sense of the room but he couldn't tell the difference between the red he was looking through and the red liquid on the walls and floor. He couldn't until he felt it sing to him in a way that only his father truly understood… well maybe his grandfather too but he had never asked him. In a calm bone chilling voice he spoke," Pity, somehow I don't think he suffered enough."

Sputtering Daemonar tried to form words, "y-you don't think? Mother Night, look around."

"I am. But what's missing?"

Now Daemonar looked puzzled. Not understanding he asked, "I don't know, do you?"

"Yes I do." In a soft thundering voice he continued, "There's no physic residue. Even Dia couldn't finish the kill quick enough not to leave some residue behind." The two of them stared at each other as both Peyton and Mephis started to come around.

The large white spider glared down at them darkness and understanding flickered in her massive red eyes. In a slow deep husky voice she finally spoke, "your webs needs work little spider but you are right you are from all the realms."

Alora spoke as softly as she could, "will you help me then?"

"I will do as I have always done… I will hold this place till the rightful queen can claim it."

"Then we will leave the queen here so she may be trained by her guardian."

"Yes little spider I think that would be wise."

Daemon watched with a bit of annoyance on his face. He didn't understand why the large feral looking spider kept calling Alora "little spider" but he sure the hell was going to find out. Gently he tapped on Witch's inner barrier and waited till she once again open it to him. * Little spider?*

* Black widow Daemon. None have built webs here except for spiders for more generations then one can count. So to here I can only be a little spider… or um we can only be."

Still didn't make sense but he wasn't to question it if the large creature was going to be on their side.

Lucivar stormed through the large place though he still preferred the word hall or keep since that is what it reminded him of. He was looking for his brother and the two missing females and was having little to no luck. Oh he had felt some brief moments of dark power flood a corridor but it was gone before he had reached it. Opening his inner barriers hadn't helps either . well yes it had … it helped to hone his already knife edged temper into a sweet deadly fire. There was too much fear and worry here for him not to hone that temper… then there was the smell of blood that was now scenting the air that was making him… an aggressive eyrien warrior who had 2700 years experience in battle … want to run. Something in this place was telling him to turn back and if it had been an option he would have, but he couldn't. No he had to find his pig headed, snarly, pain in the ass brother who was making too many short trips into the twisted kingdom for it to be healthy. It was that reason he was pushing one and was now in a cavern under the main building. A cavern that was dark , damp and too small for him to spread his wings.. A cavern he dearly wished he had never entered.

The ball of witch light he had been holding suddenly went out, there was no reason for it to it just did. Swearing and trying to make another something prickly rubbed against him. Opening his inner barrier enough to test his surrounding he felt nothing. No physic residue from even the tiniest of blood. Nothing at all. Calming himself and swearing that he was only jumpy from a reaction to this place he took a single step further. Well not a true step but he needed to move. The result of that step… he walked into something large, thin and bony. His hand blindly felt what was in front of him. Slowly he felt the soft prickly hair? That was on whatever stood before him. Whatever was inhibiting him from creating a small ball of witch light and preventing him from going any further.

Eyrien arrogance took over common sense that he wasn't in a familiar place. His war blade was in his hand as the witchlight finally started to burn. Shock knocked him from whatever edge he had been on and knocked out what ever thought he was having about getting around whatever was in front of him. Red beady eyes and large fangs was just barley outside of his shield, a shield that was tight around his body. It took him a moment to get his head working enough to know what he was looking at … a very large spider and one that looked pissed.

Having enough experience with kindred to know how to handle walking in to one of their territories he calmly started to say, "My apologies …" he couldn't tell what caste it was from nor of what gender but the large gray jewel was enough for him to know at least the strength of this potential rival. "I hadn't known this was a private territory."

* It is but we have been expecting you.*

"You have?" Lucivar sounded surprised.

* You travel with the little Spider. We have been watching your kind since the gate reappeared.*

Well at least one of the Acadians was here … or so he thought. "Are the other's that came with me down that corridor?"

*They come this way now. You are not a spider. You do not go any further. If you go through me you become dinner.*

Oh well that was clear enough. One gray jeweled spider he could handle but since he couldn't really sense him … even standing this close he couldn't … he didn't know how many more were waiting past it nor did he want to find out. "May I wait here or should I go back the way I came?"

*That way only to come here. The way out I will show you. The queen demands it.*

Warlord prince then. A gray jeweled warlord prince that served a possible darker jeweled queen, how wonderful… the next time Daemon disappeared, their father could go looking for his son.

Daemon felt another large spider in front of them. On a spare thread asked Alora, *are you sure leaving the queen here was such a good Idea?*

*They will protect her. Besides you do want to continue to live in Kaeleer don't you?*

Slowly and hesitantly he said* yes*

*then she needs to learn from the spiders. She needs to rule here and they will make sure that she does.*

* I thought … Your brother…* another scent flowed by him. What was Lucivar doing down here?

* Nathan needs to be the link between the two realms…* then the scent hit her with a hiss she said out loud, "what Is Lucivar doing down here?"

He heard that voice echoing from behind the spider almost tried to push by him to greet his brother. Thought twice because he took the threat that he would become dinner very seriously. So he waited never taking his gold eyes off the spider and never letting his shield falter even for the slightest of moments.

Being close enough for his brother to hear him and answer but not yet close enough to see him Daemon called out to his bird brain brother that could have gotten himself killed coming down here. "What in the name of hell are you doing down here Yaslana?"

"Looking for You." He growled back.

"No trying to get yourself killed would be a more accurate answer. Hasn't father told you enough times never enter a black widows workroom without permission?" now they were close enough to see each other. Annoyed frustration filled both of their eyes.

"He did but…"

"Look at what stands before you prick. You can't have a better example of a black widow then a spider." * speak carefully they don't have much use for non spiders… well except for fonder.*

"Ah… but I didn't know they were here until a moment ago or I would have never intruded." In truth he wouldn't have he would have however insisted their father and the first male black widow in the history of blood march himself down here to deal with the black widows of this realm… well on second thought no he wouldn't. He couldn't have sent his father down here knowing that these terrifying creatures waited in the dark.

Getting lost in another series of corridors Lucivar quietly asked, "So why did the two of you come down here?"

Absentmindedly Alora offered an answer in her midnight voice, "So the queen can get the same training I once did."

* * *

**as always reviews or sugestions are always welcome**


	18. Chapter 18

A cough got their attention. Peyton snapped his gaze to the door and saw to his horror or his relief … his grandfather sanding in the doorways leaning all too much on his cane. "High Lord?"

"Took care of the warlord I see." He said now taking a full step into the room then added, "No I think perhaps something else did." Now his gaze fell to his granddaughter.

Ledia met his gaze Angle turned from him. She had spent most her life hiding her jewels from the family and wasn't sure how to tell him now. Wasn't really sure that her power would be welcome.

His deep thundering voice started to speak all too knowingly, "Angle is there something you want to explain to an old man?"

"Hmm, what? Grandpa you're not that old."

"Compared to what sweetheart?" he said teasingly. He had to do something to break the tension in this room. Hell he had shadow hunters roaming who knows where and his granddaughter… his daughter's mirror standing before him looking all too shy. He had to do something.

Angle knowing the tease and understanding why he was teasing, said in a mater-of-fact tone of voice, "well… grandpa Lorn is so much older then you are." As she spoke, she took the few steps over to him and kissed his cheek. As she did her gaze changed … darkened, "What is it prince?"

Daemonar tensed as did the rest of them. Ledia calmly spoke, "Lady I think Grandfather already had a beastly day I don't think…"

"Good then don't. He doesn't go hunting and wouldn't if there were two other warlord princes that would stand in his way. Now would you?"

Damn, Jaenelle had always known when to push and when to be a queen. Angle… that cold feral stare… it wasn't her mother's gaze it was her father's and may the darkness be kind because if she had learned anything from him … she wouldn't be. "No Lady I wouldn't have, but he did need to be tracked until I figured out what to do with him."

Marian was just starting to come around. Opened her eyes to the blood splattered walls, faintly whispered, "Mother night."

Keeping his movements, slow and very deliberate Daemonar moved over to his mother. He just hoped in doing so he wouldn't have his cousin's gaze on him. Didn't dare speak but pressed lightly on her inner barriers, * Mother are you alright?*

*the room had been so nice. It's a shame it will have to be completely redone.*

Hearth witch to the marrow. He wanted to snicker knew if he did something would happen that he didn't want. * whatever you do …*

"Where's Raiven?"

Angel and Ledia turned to her. Saetan looked like he was ready to kill something or someone. Over a thousand years of learning how to handle his eldest granddaughter only to find out that Angle was the one with her mother's gift… to say he was pissed was now an understatement. Then to find his other granddaughter missing…

Angle shrugged, "she probably slipped out while we were talking. Come on I have a pretty good Idea where she is going."

Ledia grabbed her arm, "shouldn't we wait and see if uncle…"

"I think if we find our cousin first there will be less blood spilled don't you?"

"Mother night Angel. He wouldn't… well yes he would but …" she looked at the other males in the room, "won't they…"

"They wouldn't dare."

The boys puzzled over what the two queens were discussing all decided it was better not to ask. Knew if they did, they would only want to hit their heads on the stonewalls.

Raiven burst through the door stopped only long enough to catch his gaze then in a low growl said, "Stupid, idiotic males. Are you trying to get yourselves…?"

"Rea? What on earth are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in Kaeleer till you had the baby? I did tell you that didn't I? Marcus you heard me right?"

Marcus snickered as Raiven fond her way into Nathan's arms. She wanted nothing else but to be held right now. Needed nothing else. In a soft whisper she said, "You had me scared."

"It's alright sweets. Everything is fine now." _or would be if they knew where Alora was or for that matter what had happen to Nara._

With a now content look on her face, she pulled back just enough to lock eyes with him, "my family is going to be so pissed when they find out."

"Your uncle knows I think. Besides I don't think he will mind as long as he doesn't find out about-"

"Ledia!" Ethan's voice cried out then he saw whom she was with. Wanted to curse himself for being the fool. Wanted to hide since the High lord no longer looked amused.

"Grandfather I think I can explain."

"that would be most welcome. But I think it can wait till your father and uncle are here, I do think they would love to hear this as well."

Angle looked at the far wall. Keeping her gaze, she moved in slow steps toward it. Ever so slowly, she placed her hand on the smooth stonewalls. "There's power here I think. It's old but still here."

"What's here?" Ledia now joined her sister and tried to feel for whatever it was she was sensing. "Mother night! Angle do you think?"

She nodded, "it would explain why so many here are blood."

Ledia turned to her brother's, "would one of you mind putting a hole in this wall?"

The five of them exchanged glances. Of course they would welcome the chance to vent some of their frustrations. They were just about to release enough jewel power to smash a good size hole in the wall when Alora stepped threw it.

_Moments before:_

_In a low whisper that still seemed to echo, "Where did you leave the girl?"_

"_Back there with the larger spider."_

_Lucivar came to an imitate stop, "you did what?"  
_

_Alora who had been keeping pace with the spider now turned and walked to calmly back to them. In her midnight voice that now seemed to have ice mixed in it she said, "She needed the same training I had. Is that a problem prince?"_

_He wouldn't argue with that voice. "No Lady, there's no problem."_

"_Good then I suggest we continue."_

_Lucivar turned to his brother then on a spear thread asked, * will she still be alive when they get done teaching her?*_

_* They won't harm a friend of Witch… or at least not that one.*_

_Within moments, they came to a smooth stonewall. The spider that had been leading them now spoke, "you go thru there. I will not go any further. Any to come back this way I will kill."_

"_Thank you Prince. " Then Alora stepped thru the wall followed by Lucivar who was more than ready to depart dark tight corridors. Then lastly by Daemon._

Ledia jumped back when she felt witch coming thru the wall. In that same moment she yelled, "Stop… their coming…" her eyes meet with Witch. " Lady?"

"Dia really you know better than to call me that." She eyes scanned the room very quickly said, "If you're planning on going thru that wall everyone in here will die."

Angel looked puzzled, "but…"

"That's the way out not in. besides the spiders oh so love their privacy."

It was about then Lucivar came thru the wall. His eyes scanned the room until he saw his daughter in the arms of one of the men for this realm. It was enough to spike his tamper, "what in the name of hell."

"Oh papa…"

"Raiven... Would you like…"

Daemon slid his hand over his brother's shoulder, "I suggest you calm down and listen to what you daughter has to say."

In all the years Daemon had never stepped in when he and his daughter were playing snip and snarl …so why now? * What do you know bastard?*

* More than you do* "ah Marian maybe you would like…"

" Oh of course." As she spoke, she brought herself to stand next to her husband her arm linked thru his. He wouldn't dare let his temper slip now... not without the possibility of harming his wife.

With his brother behind him and his wife next to him he tried to leash his temper… let the little thought of how many ways he knew how to gut a man float around in his head. Too calmly said, "Explain."

"Oh papa. Don't snarl really it's good news." Raiven started. Seeing his eyes narrow she huffed, "this is why no one tells you anything you get all snarly and … Mama?"

"It's alright dear. Just tell your father whatever it is you have to tell him then the queens can tell us why we are here."

Finding every ounce of arrogance that she inherited from her father and every bit of temperament, she got from his side of the family she blurted out, "Nathan is my husband and has been for two years now." yet she held back the fact that she was expecting.

"You got married and didn't even tell us?" not any of the males voices, Marian's. She was fit to be tied. Turning to Lucivar she snarled, "This is your fault just so you know."

"Mine?" of course it was his everything that wasn't charming, or cunning was always his fault. It didn't matter that his daughter who should have knew better then to run off and get married did just that… the words turned in his head… something else pricked his temper, " what in the name of hell were you doing coming to a foreign realm without protection?"

Daemon tapped his shoulder, "she didn't. As I recall he was in Kaeleer. I think I was introduced as a friend of Ledia's?"

All eyes fell on her, "well yes, the first time they met he was in Kaeleer but there was a reason I swear… in fact it's the same reason we are here now right Angle?"

"Hmmm? Wh-what oh right the reason we are here…" her gaze was on Hunter who was leaning on the wall looking all too board and all to inviting. His body was screaming to her _you want to touch you know you do_ but his eyes said _I dare you_. Drawing her eyes away before she gave in to temptation she staid while still catching her breath, "there is someone I think who can explain better then I. Hunter you know the history of the realm would you mind?"

Pushing off the wall and walking in a slow prowl that would match a cat in heat he smoothly said, "I will try Lady." Clearing his through and knowing what his body moments were doing to her he began, "according to family history until about 50,000 years ago maybe longer now this realm was barren. Only thing that had dwelled here had been large spiders and other creatures. Somehow there had been a rift between this realm and another and … depending on whose version you listened to … either travelers or prisoners had been placed here or found a way here."

Saetan's eyes narrowed, "where did these first settlers come from?"

"Again depending on which account you read they either came from the shadow realm or a place called Draega… I think that is the name … yes Draega was the name. Anyways as I was saying, they were put here and a higher anarchy was formed. I'm not sure how or by whom but one was formed."

"Then until about ten generations back a queen ruled. The last this realm had. It was said she was weak and couldn't hold the males back any more. Taint spread like wild fire and there had been an uprising. It was then our great-great grandfather took the crown and started to turn a small residents that had been called a hall… I think… into the palace you see here. It was said that it was then the spiders went into hiding and so did their gifts. I think now that I know Angle the gifts they were talking about were jewels or the knowledge on how to get the jewels."

A cough came for the hallway, "um I'm sorry to interrupt but…"

Ethan remembered the solder, "Payton, come in we were discussing the realms history."

He looked a little taken back. Just this morning he thought that, the king or his former advisors were going to kill his for choosing the wrong side. Then he had survived a massacre of his fellow guards only to be ordered, by the king to find the man and his helpers and now was drawn into a discussion about history. His head hurt. "Um… you told me to report to…"

" Oh yes report.." Ethan looked at Ledia for guidance after all she did have experience dealing with well maybe she didn't but she was older so she should understand a bit better.

Meeting his gaze, she turned to the man in the doorway. Not much a man but a boy of maybe twenty. "There's no need to report right now. The men who started the uprising are dead. Am I correct?"

"Or missing" he mumbled under his breath, then in a still shaky voice started to say, "…. Um … sir?"

"Oh. Tell my guards I'm rewriting some old laws I think. The Lady there and her sister are going to help me." Seeing his blank stare Ethan continued, "would you like to join us in telling our history?"

"I … I … um... Oh, my grandfather knows the history better than I do. Sir."

"Really! Your grandfather is still alive? I hadn't realized that anyone over the age of graying was still alive."

Payton's eyes turned cold, "not many know."

Angle saw the shift and understood. Saw something else in the man… power, strength, the knowledge of protocol? Maybe. "Prince, maybe your grandfather would like to meet my grandpa. I am so sure they could find something to talk about."

His eyes softened. Too many things were changing today. "I will send word to him. Though I do not expect…"

"Tell him the High Lord would like to meet him. I think he may come then." Angle grinned.

Ledia noticed her sister's cue. * What is it?*

* Peyton looks like grandfather don't you think. Almost like pictures of uncle Mephis?*

*Angle that is…. Wait 50,000 years ago. The war… Draega? That bitch queen sent … oh my. I get to stand behind papa for this one.*

* Fine, I'll hide with the spiders. Should we warn them?*

*No, sell tickets. After all we haven't seen grandfather explode six times over since… well since Diablo made the Keep into a large rumpus room with all the book everywhere but on the shelves.*

The two of them bit back laughs and all too innocently moved behind their father.

Daemon watched his girls. Knew in a heartbeat something was wrong had to be if his daughters who _did_ out rank him were now hiding behind him and acting all to childishly. In a calm but fatherly voice he asked, "Is something wrong other then I have a few in laws that I didn't know about?"

Almost in unison they said all too sweetly, "Oh no papa there is nothing wrong."


End file.
